Where I Belong
by BrownEyedAlchemist
Summary: FMAB  Roy & Riza had a son, but gave him up after birth. When their son is orphaned by his adoptive family, and realizes his real parents are still out there, he goes to find them. But they've seemed to move on without him. Royai&EdWin
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _Hello there! How do you do? Thanks for deciding to read my story! I hope you enjoy it! And please review! I would like to know why you liked it, or why you didn't! Let me know! Oh, and by the way... I got the inspiration to write this from "Go the Distance" from Disney's Hercules. You'll understand why soon enough. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Two and a Half Years after the Promised Day_

It was another uneventful April evening for everyone in East City. Riza Hawkeye was filling her kettle with water for tea before she went to bed. She carefully placed it on the stove, and got a cup from the cupboard. As she went through her variety of flavored teas, her phone began to ring. She looked over at the clock on her wall, 9 o'clock. It was probably the Colonel. He would normally call her around now if he had drank too much.

"Hello?" she picked up the phone, ready for slightly slurred speech to come from the other end.

"Hawkeye, it's me." His familiar voice said, not nearly as slurred as she expected.

"Yes, sir?"

"I got drunk again." He stated. She wasn't surprised.

"And what would you like me to do about that sir?" she asked.

"Let me up." He said. She walked over to her window, with the phone in hand. Looking out onto the street, she saw him in the telephone booth below her window. Letting out a very audible sigh, she replied.

"Fine."

"Thanks." He mumbled, hanging up. She watched his shadowed figure leave the phone booth, and enter her building. She went to check on the water while she waited for his knock on his door. Not even forty-five seconds went by before she heard him rapping at her door. Hayate let out a bark, as he rushed to the door, waiting for her to open it.

"Calm down, Hayate." Riza said, as she opened the door. Her superior officer was standing in the hallway. Normally by now, she would be able to smell whatever he had been drinking earlier, but she didn't smell anything. He smiled at her.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir. You don't seem very drunk to me." She grumbled.

"I'm not. I've haven't had a single drink tonight. I just wanted to see you." He said.

"What about, sir?" she asked, when the kettle she had put on began to whistle. She tried to ignore it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" he asked, looking toward her kitchen.

"Of course. Would you like to come for some tea, sir?" Riza asked reluctantly.

"I thought you would never ask Lieutenant." Roy's smile grew, as he made his way into her apartment.

As Riza poured the water, she looked over to see Roy looking around her apartment. He had never seen it. Truthfully, he was expecting a more lady-like apartment, but hers was very plain and dull. Only necessities seemed to be allowed through the door.

He heard her place the mugs of steaming tea on the table, and looked over at her. She looked back at him, probably expecting him to say something.

"Nice apartment, Lieutenant." He said.

"Sir, why don't you just tell me why you're here." She said, getting milk out of the fridge. When she turned to place it on the table, he was standing directly in front her. She jumped and dropped the carton, startled. He hadn't been there two seconds ago.

"God, Roy!" she said loudly.

"You haven't called me Roy in years…"

"Don't start that now." Riza growled, grabbing a towel to clean up the milk that had spilled. She began to kneel down, when Roy pulled her back up.

"You're very pretty tonight…" he said softly.

"Sir, what has gotten into you?" Riza grumbled.

"Riza…" he said, suddenly sounding extremely depressed.

"Yes?" not noticing he had used her first name for the first time in a while.

"When I lost my sight that day, my biggest fear was that I'd never see your face again." He lowered his head, so his hair hid his eyes. Riza paused. This was very uncharacteristic of the Colonel. What exactly was he trying to do? "Can you do me a favor?"

"I suppose it depends on what it is."

"Kiss me." He looked at her, his dark eyes locked onto hers.

"Sir?" Riza could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"I know you heard me." He said softly.

"I can't."

"You don't want to, do you?" the hurt in his voice was almost unbearable. He had never been this vulnerable for the entire time she had known him.

"Of course I want to. I've wanted to kiss you since you first showed up at my father's house when you were fourteen." She said without thinking. It was followed by immediate regret. "But I can't. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"She's dead." Roy said darkly.

"Who?" Riza became worried.

"My aunt, the one who raised me when my parents died. Madame Christmas…" Roy mumbled. "I'm now completely alone. I'm the last surviving member of my family."

"Roy…" Riza bit her lower lip. She knew exactly how he was feeling, being the last Hawkeye as well. He was hurt, scared, and clearly lonely. What harm could one little kiss do?

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, Lieutenant." Roy turned to leave, when Riza reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned as Riza pressed her lips into his. He stepped back to regain his balance, but slipped and they both fell into the puddle of milk that had formed on the kitchen floor. Neither of them stopped.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Riza said, as she began to get more passionate towards him.

"I know, but nobody has to know." Roy said, kissing her again. Riza couldn't believe she was doing this. Normally, she wouldn't dare, but something about the moment… She didn't want to stop it. _What harm could one little kiss do?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**_ Incase you're confused, I am implying that Roy and Riza totally **did it**. I don't know how else to put it... Had sex? It sounds so vulgar. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!_

_-BrownEyedAlchemist_


	2. Good Bye

**A/N:**_ Lucky for me, I've already had two wonderful reviews! Lucky for you, I wrote chapter one before the prologue, with the plan of uploading it on the same day! So, here it is! The first chapter! Yay! Don't forget to review, and as I say, if you've reviewed the previous chapter, don't be afraid to review this one to! I LOVE to know what people think of each one! Let me know! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

"_Good Bye"_

Riza looked out the car window, watching the large fields roll past them. Everything was so barren here. The grass seemed to stretch out for miles in every direction, sprinkled with small towns. Roy had been silent throughout the entire trip, only driving her because she asked him to. He should be here anyway, she thought.

She felt something wiggle in her arms. She looked down at the infant she had been holding throughout the entire trip. He was just waking up, and looked up at her with nearly identical brown eyes. He was a beautiful baby; she had expected him to be. He had his father's coloring, pale skin and jet black hair, more hair than she had ever seen on a baby's head. As she pushed the blanket covering most of his face away, she could tell he was perfectly happy in her arms.

"He needs a name." Riza said, having enough of the silence.

"Leave that to them, naming him will only make it harder." Roy said.

"I know." Riza frowned.

It seemed like everything happened such a long time ago. The Promised Day was three, almost four, years ago, and everything continued to go on. And things finally started getting back to normal. Then they let their guards down that one night…

When she told Roy she was pregnant, he didn't take it well. He hadn't planned on having kids, not with what he planned for the future, and she could tell he was terrified. Not to mention the fraternization laws, the damned things. Neither of them had any idea of what to do. But then Fuhrer Grumman, having noticed the difference in Riza on a visit to East City, suggested that Riza take a while off from work, somewhere secluded. Then, he brought up the idea of adoption… Giving away the child she wasn't so sure she didn't actually want. It seemed like an awful idea. But it was wrong for her to raise a baby. She wasn't ready, she didn't know if she would ever be. Every child deserves to have a family, a stable one.

So, she reluctantly took a vacation, deciding to travel to Resembool, to visit a newly married Edward and Winry. At first, it didn't occur to her that maybe they could adopt her baby, but it started to seem like a good idea. She stayed in Resembool for the next eight months. She rented a small house near the center of the town, and mostly kept to herself. Roy visited twice a month, making sure everything was okay. Winry had since found out she and Edward were going to be parents themselves, so, Riza's plan to ask them to adopt quickly disappeared.

As Riza neared her due date, her close friend Rebecca Catalina came by. She had a friend in the western town of Edan, who couldn't have any children of her own with her husband, Ben. They had been talking back and forth with Rebecca about a possible adoption, and now Rebecca was presenting it to Riza. Reluctantly, with the help of Roy, she agreed. Their son was born three days later, in Resembool.

Not even two days later, and here they were, father, mother, and son, on their way to Edan. She still wasn't sure she wanted to do it, but another part of her knew it was the right thing. For the child's safety, neither she nor Roy would have contact with their son once he was given to Alice and Ben McCay.

"This is the right thing, Riza." Roy said from the other side of the car. "He'll be happy here."

"I know he will." Riza said softly. "I'm just worried I'll miss him."

"Of course you'll miss him. I will too." Roy said, for once showing that he did, in fact, have a soft spot for kids. He looked at the bundled infant in her arms sadly. "But…"

"It's okay." Riza said. Roy nodded. "This is it, huh?" She looked out the window, seeing the majority of the town down a smaller road they were passing. "Edan."

"Yeah. The house should be just up here." Roy mumbled.

Riza looked up ahead, and there it was. A small home at the bottom of the hill. It was a cute brown house that was clearly well taken care of. A dog was running around the front yard, where two people stood. This was where her son was going to grow up.

The waiting couple was waiting by the front door as they pulled up to the house. The woman couldn't be much older than Riza, and her husband looked just as young. Alice, the woman, had long brown hair, tied back in a low ponytail. She was pretty, just as Rebecca described her. She was small, and had very kind green eyes. Ben, on the other hand, was taller than her by at least a foot. He had short, lighter brown hair and brown eyes. They seemed happy, even more so now that their want for a child was about to come true.

Roy got out first, going around the car to open Riza's door. The couple began to walk over to them.

"Hello, General Mustang." Ben smiled. "Ms. Hawkeye."

"We're so glad you made it alright. I know it's a bit of a drive from West City. Sadly, trains don't make it up here so close to the Cretan border." Alice said sweetly.

"It wasn't too bad." Roy said, he hated small talk. Riza could tell that he just wanted to hand over the baby and drive away. If this was hard for him, and Riza knew it was, he definitely wasn't showing it.

"This must be him…" Alice smiled, walking over to Riza.

"Oh, yeah. This is our—your baby." She corrected herself.

"He's perfect!" Alice cooed, as Riza handed over her son to his new mother. She almost pulled away when Alice came over, not wanting to let her baby go. "Do you want to know what his name will be?"

"We were told it would be best if we didn't." Roy answered, before Riza had a chance to.

"Right, of course." Ben said. "So, I guess everything is done, then. We gave the papers to Rebecca yesterday. She just needs you to sign them."

"We can do that tomorrow, when we get back to East City." Riza assured them. "Thank you."

"No, it's us who should be thanking you." Alice said.

Roy took Riza's arm, and began to pull her toward the car, clearly wanting to leave.

"Good bye…" she whispered, as she walked over to the car.

"Ms. Hawkeye, wait!" Alice called, as she was about to get into the car. The smaller woman came running up to her, after handing Ben the baby.

"Yes?" Riza said.

"I want you to take this." Alice removed something from around her neck, it looked like a locket. "Every year, I will send you a photograph of him on his birthday. I would like it if you kept it in here, with you."

"Oh, I couldn't take this…"

"It's my way of saying thank you. No one has to know. I can't thank you enough for what you've done. It can't be easy giving away your baby. Please, take it." Alice handed it to her.

"Alright. Thank you." Riza took the necklace gently. Alice quickly wrapped her arms around Riza, hugging her. Riza was doing everything she could to stop from bursting into tears.

"Take care now!" Ben waved as Roy started the car, and they drove away. Away from Ben and Alice McCay, and their new son.

As they left the country side, and Riza could see West City starting to take shape around them, she couldn't help but picture their son growing up here. Having no idea of who he was. It was almost too much.

"Riza." Roy said beside her, uncharacteristically using her first name.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she was wondering what he could possibly be sorry about now.

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be here."

"That's just like you, taking all the credit. Don't worry so much, sir. We just need to move on, right?" Riza couldn't believe how hard it was for her to say.

"Right." Roy nodded.

"But sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not talk about it for a very long time." She looked back out the window.

"Okay." Roy sighed.

Was this really it? Would they just go back to being co-workers again? Riza had a feeling it might start getting weird quickly, perhaps even to the point in which they wouldn't be able to work together anymore. She didn't want that, but maybe it was for the best… Although, she really couldn't see herself working for anyone else. She had been with Roy for most of her life, ever since he moved into her father's house. Where else was she supposed to go?

As the train pulled away from the station, a little boy pulled his mom through the isle, looking for a place to sit. It almost was too much for her. She could have been that woman, being pulled along by her impatient son. Why couldn't she happy too? She knew she had the choice of leaving the Military and starting a family, but she swore her loyalty to Roy, what use could she be at home with children? She looked at Roy, who seemed to be looking at the sight in the same way. She felt herself begin to cry. She closed her eyes as soft sobs escaped her. She felt Roy, who had been sitting across from her, hurriedly take the seat next her. She soon found herself in his embrace, crying into his jacket. It smelled nice, almost comforting.

"I wanted him, Roy…" she cried, trying her hardest not to be too loud.

"I know." Roy said softly, tightening his arms around her. Riza didn't care who saw them at this point. She just wanted him to hold her for as long as he could.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** _Don't expect the next chapter update for another day or so. If I'm lucky... I'm currently enrolled in Le Cordon Bleu in Boston, and it's only my 4th week... Busy busy busy. But I love writing when I come home, so it shouldn't take too long! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!_

_-BrownEyedAlchemist_


	3. Milestones

**A/N:**_So, i updated in the "or so" of "a day or so". But hey, at least I updated. You know the drill for reviewing by now, I hope. ;D Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"_Milestones"  
><em>

_About 1 Year Later_

Winry Elric felt as if her head was going to explode. Her 11 month old son, Sam, was crying his head off, Pinako was out picking things up at the store, Ed was nowhere to be found, and she felt sick to her stomach. It was just too much for her to handle in the morning. She stumbled over to her son. She figured he was crying because Den knocked him over again, and he fell. She sat on the floor, and helped him up. The little boy stopped crying as soon as he saw her. His golden eyes widened and he clapped his hands, and started to make "words" Winry couldn't comprehend. She sighed, brushing his equally golden hair away from his forehead, only to see a large cut from where he had obviously hit it against the coffee table next to them.

"Ed! Edward, where are you!" she shouted, startling Sam a little.

"I'm up here!" he called from upstairs.

"Can you come down here please?" She waited for a response. "Now!"

"Alright, alright…" she heard him come down the stairs, and looked up at him when he finally came into the room.

"I thought you said you were going to watch him while I slept in?" Winry frowned.

"I did. And I was watching him… I just had to go get…" Ed began.

"Look, Edward! Look at your son's forehead!" Winry pushed back the boy's bangs. The cut wasn't bleeding too badly, but it was enough to make any mother angry.

"He did that in the two minutes I was up there?" Ed grumbled. "Geez, Sam… Why do you enjoy getting me in trouble with your mom so much?"

"Daddy!" Sam giggled, putting his little hands out towards Ed.

"Ed, you know I haven't been feeling good these past couple days… All I ask is for one day…"

"I'm sorry, Winry…" Ed knelt next to her. He picked up Sam, who was begging for his attention. "Hey, do you think you might be—"

"Don't say it." Winry glared at him. "I'm not ready for another baby."

"Another one wouldn't be so bad. By the time it's born, Sam will be two." Ed grinned. Winry didn't respond, she looked like she was counting something on her fingers. "Winry?"

"Quiet Edward! I'm thinking!" Winry snapped. Suddenly she looked at her husband. She looked like she had just realized something big. "Oh crap. Ed, I'm late."

"Wow, I'm good, huh?" Ed looked at Sam, who happened to be drooling.

"I mean really late… I've just been so busy; I guess I didn't notice…" Winry began talking faster.

"Hey, Winry, calm down…" Ed mumbled. "Maybe it will be a girl this time."

"A girl?" Winry suddenly seemed to perk up.

"Yeah."

"Do _you_ want a girl, Ed?" Winry looked at him.

"Sure, I'd like to have a girl in the family. It would even things out."

"I would like a girl too…" Winry smiled faintly. "We could name her Genevieve…"

"Genevieve? You already have a name picked out?" Ed looked at his wife in bewilderment. "I thought we decided we would be doing that together?"

"For Sam… I've wanted to name my first daughter Genevieve since I was little. It's always been my favorite name. And we can call her Gen or Genny for short!" Winry's smile grew.

"Genevieve Elric…" Ed looked at Sam. "What do you think buddy? Does that sound good?"

The boy didn't answer. Ed didn't expect him to.

"Of course it sounds good." Winry said plainly, as she stood and walked into the kitchen. Ed stayed sitting on the floor with Sam. He grinned at his son.

"Looks like you might get a little sister." Ed laughed. The smile on his son's face faded immediately. A large frown appeared in its place. "I guess you don't like that idea…"

* * *

><p>Alice looked down at her son in the stroller. This was his first time to the city, even though West City could hardly be called a city. It was more like a well-populated suburb. Still, it was his first birthday, and Alice thought they needed to celebrate. She had taken him to West City to find an outfit for his birthday party later tomorrow. She wanted something she couldn't find at the small tailor shop in Edan. She was also mailing a picture of him to Riza Hawkeye, as she had promised she would do.<p>

"Everett," Alice smiled down at her son. The boy looked up, his big eyes still trying to take in all the news sights around him. "What color do you think you should wear for your party?"

"Daddy." Everett giggled.

"No, dear, daddy isn't a color…" she laughed. "How about green?" Everett didn't seem to like that idea. "Yellow?"

"No." Everett said, looking around absent mindedly. 'No' had recently become his favorite word, since the only other word he was saying was 'Daddy'.

"Blue?" Alice suggested. When she didn't hear a 'no' from her son, she looked down to see him smiling. She wasn't even sure he knew his colors yet, but the only color he seemed to like was blue. "Everything you own is blue…"

Letting out a sigh, she continued pushing the stroller, and only stopped to look at a window of a clothing shop. She noticed a woman smiling at Everett.

"Oh, isn't he adorable!" the woman grinned. "He looks just like you!" she said, before continuing on her way.

It wasn't the first time Alice, or Ben, had heard that. Were people really that oblivious to see that the boy had black hair and brown eyes, something neither of them had? Well, Ben had brown eyes, but not quite the same color as Everett's. She supposed it wasn't a bad thing, people thinking he looked like them. No one was allowed to know who Everett's real parents were anyway.

Though, Alice did have a strong feeling that he was going to start looking a lot like his biological father as he got older. Hell, he was only one, and she already saw General Mustang in him. Keeping his adoption a secret would be a lot harder once Everett realized he didn't take after either of his parents.

But right now, Alice was the only mommy Everett had ever known. Ben was his only father. He was their only son. They were a family, and adopted or not, nothing was going to ruin that.

They stopped at a café for lunch, and Alice gave Everett a sippy cup of milk. As she enjoyed her much needed cup of coffee, she couldn't help but hear the radio that was being played inside. She was hoping to hear news about the recent illness that had been sweeping their neighboring country of Creta. She was right on time for an update on it.

"There has been more news on the epidemic sweeping the country of Creta, to the west of us. The death toll has now reached over 12,000, and seems to be growing. We have been asking for a comment from Fuhrer Grumman about a possible evacuation of the towns in the west, but he has yet to respond. Although, we doubt that the illness with reach Amestris anytime soon. As a reminder, the symptoms of the epidemic are shortness of breath, high fever, weakness, rapidly developing pneumonia, and coughing up blood. If anyone has these symptoms, please see your doctor immediately. This is West City Talk Radio… " Alice couldn't hear the rest of it as a truck went by.

Alice looked down at her son, who was happily drinking his milk. She knew she shouldn't be too worried. If it crossed the border, she knew the government would take care of it. If it came down to an evacuation, they would just stay with her younger sister; Evelyn in the Eastern town of Doyer.

"Alright, Everett. We should probably get going." Alice smiled, leaving money on the table for the waitress, and picking up the bag of clothes they had bought. She pushed the stroller towards the street she had parked the car. A three hour drive home awaited them.

* * *

><p><em>In East City<em>

Riza placed the pile of mail on her table. She had just gotten home from a long day of watching over Roy to make sure he actually did something. He had been more proficient ever since he took on the job of rebuilding Ishval, as well as most of the East. But he still had a way of procrastinating. She was about to go take a nice, hot shower, when an envelope caught her eye. The return address was one she recognized. She slowly reached down to grab it, as if it would get spooked and disappear somehow. Once she had it, she carefully peeled it open, pulling out a letter folded around something.

_Dear Riza,_

_We thank you and General Mustang every day for the miracle you gave to us. I know I'm not supposed to tell you his name, but it must be driving you crazy, not knowing. I know it would if I was you. We named him Everett August McCay. He is one now, but I'm sure you already know that! The only words he knows are "Daddy" and "No". He has yet to say the one I want to hear the most… (Mommy). He's a very bright child, and also very stubborn. But we love him so much, he couldn't do any wrong in our eyes. Thank you, Riza. I can't say that enough. As promised, I've sent you a picture for the locket I gave you. I hope you have another year of good health and happiness._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Marie McCay_

A small, locket sized picture fell out of the letter, and floated to the floor. Riza picked it up gently. Turning it over in her hand, she saw the most adorable toddler she had ever, and probably would ever see. But maybe that was because she knew he was hers. All mothers think they're children are the cutest in the world.

His big toothy smile nearly melted her heart. She could certainly say that Everett was his father's son. He already took after Roy so much, and she had only seen a picture of him. He looked so happy. It actually made her feel so much more relaxed than she had in the past year, knowing that her son was happy.

_Everett._ She repeated the name several times in her head. It was perfect. She didn't come up with any names for him when she was pregnant, knowing she would have to give him up. But Everett seemed to fit him perfectly. She couldn't have done better herself.

For the first time in a year, Riza slept peacefully and uninterrupted.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** _There was something I wanted to mention, but I forgot what it was. Review please! :D _


	4. Instinct

**A/N:**_ I really don't like how this turned out, but, I couldn't think of anyother way to do it. The beginning is rushed, as is the end. I'm happy with the middle though. I hope you enjoy it. And yeah, I jumped the shark a little in the beginning. But it was neccessary. Sadly._

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"_Instinct"_

The deadly Cretan Pandemic hit the western towns of Amestris in the year 1921. With the help of the military's evacuation of most of the western quarter, most were saved. They had seemed to cut off the sick by evacuating those in West City and those closer to Central. The virus was spread through contact, there was no airborne threat. Still, hundreds died, leaving families broken and spread out all over the country.

The town of Edan was nearly destroyed by the illness. When news came about the virus being diagnosed not too far from them, in another Amestrian town, many parents sent their children elsewhere, following them not long after. Alice and Ben McCay were the first ones to send their son to stay with his aunt in the Eastern town of Doyer. Everett was told he would see them again soon. He had no idea that his father had already fallen victim to the sickness.

Benjamin McCay died several days later, his wife followed soon after.

-00o00-

Roy hurried through the hallways to the Fuhrer's office in Central. He knew Grumman was out at the moment and he only had a short amount of time to find the information he wanted. He had heard that the list of fatalities in the West had been sent to the Fuhrer several days ago. Despite Roy's constant pleas to hear if his son was on it, Grumman refused. Now, he was taking matters into his own hands.

He walked past Grumman's secretary, Aubrey.

"General Mustang? Sir, the Fuhrer is away right now…" she began to get up to stop him

"Oh, don't worry; he left something for me on his desk. I'm just going to grab it and be on my way!" Roy said running to the door before Aubrey could get in his way, locking it behind him.

"General! Open the door! I'm calling security!"

"Go ahead." Roy mumbled to himself. He went over to the desk, and quickly found the list sitting at the top of a pile in the corner. He flipped the folder open, and went through the several hundred names, and found the McCays.

_Benjamin McCay – died September 12__th__, 1921 (33 years old)_

_Alice McCay – died September 14__th__, 1921 (31 years old)_

There was no other McCay. No Everett. He exhaled in relief. While it was awful that both Ben and Alice died, it was a relief to know his son hadn't as well. All he had to do now was find out where he was placed. The Fuhrer probably wouldn't be the one with that information. As he placed the folder back on the desk, the door burst open. Grumman came casually walking in.

"I see there's no stopping you, General." He said.

"I'm sorry sir." Roy said. "But I had to know if he was okay."

"You came all the way from East City to find out if a son you don't know was okay? You certainly seem that have that parental instinct you say you were born without..."

"Kids change you, sir." Mustang mumbled.

"Yes, they do." Grumman smiled. Did that mean Roy wasn't in trouble for locking himself in Grumman's office? "Young Everett was sent to live with his mother's sister, Evelyn Chevalier, in Doyer." When Roy heard what Grumman said, he couldn't believe it. His own son was in the exact same situation he had been when he was kid. Just like Everett, when his parents died, he was sent to live with his Aunt. The coincidence was astounding. At least the boy had family to go to.

"How do you know that, sir?" Roy asked.

"I'm the Fuhrer; I know all I want to know."

"Right." Roy smiled. "Thank you sir."

"General, there is one last thing I want to speak to you about."

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about coming back to Central to be head of the State Alchemist program?"

"Me? Sir… I have…"

"The situation in the East has been resolved, Mustang. I would like you here."

"Of course, sir." Mustang lowered his head in respect. "I'm just wondering why we still have the State Alchemist program…"

"Well, if we suddenly stopped it, people will think something's wrong." Grumman walked over to the chair at his desk. "Do you not want the position?"

"No, sir. I'll be glad to head the program." Mustang said.

"Good. I'll expect you here in a week."

"A week? Sir…"

"I also expect Hawkeye and your other subordinates to be with you."

"Yes sir." Roy sighed. This was going to be fun telling them they all have to move back to Central, or be left behind.

-oo-

"Please eat something, Everett." Evelyn was nearly in tears. Her nephew had been refusing to eat more than a few bites ever since he arrived in Doyer. The twenty-five year old woman had never wanted children. That was always what Alice wanted. Now, here she was. The sole guardian of her three year old nephew, and mourning her older sister and brother-in-law. She had no idea how to raise a kid, especially one she had never even met.

"No. I want my mommy." Everett frowned.

"Sweet heart, mommy's not here…" Evelyn said. How was she supposed to tell a three year old that his parents were dead? She had asked people at the memorial service the best way to do it, and got some suggestions. It seemed like she'd have to do it now…

"But she said she would be." He mumbled. "Is she coming tomorrow?"

"No, sweetie. She's not." Evelyn bit her lip. "Your mommy and daddy are in heaven now."

"Heaven? That's the place where Janie went." Everett's frowned deepened. _Janie?_ Wasn't that their dog? It must've been. She remembered hearing that name over the phone when talking to Alice a few years ago.

"Yeah, she's there too." Evelyn nodded.

"But I don't want mommy and daddy to be there." Everett's eyes became teary. "I want them here!" he shouted, as he jumped off his chair at the table, and ran into his room in her apartment, slamming the door behind him. She would've chased after him, but she feel like she had lost all the strength in her legs. She was shaking.

Alice would have done a much better job explaining that. She always had that maternal instinct; she was the one who took care of her dolls like they were alive. Evelyn was the one who ruined them because she wanted them to do something more. They really couldn't have picked a worse person to send this fragile little boy too. If anything, she felt as if she was going to make it worse for him.

They had never met before. They had both been suddenly thrown into each other's lives without the slightest introduction. Her busy social life had been put on hold, her friends had quit stopping by unannounced. They barely even called, knowing she would have to stay at home with Everett. They all thought she was crazy, taking him in. But how could she let the boy her sister had gone through so much trouble to adopt go into foster care? It seemed cruel, to both Everett and her sister's memory. She had no idea how much trouble Everett was until a man from the military informed her of his back story.

She knew who Roy Mustang was. Who didn't know of the Flame Alchemist? The Hero of Ishval and the man who helped rebuild it. She couldn't help but wonder why he had a baby with one of his subordinates, and why that subordinate would give up the child rather than leave the military to keep it?

She heard Everett crying in his room. The room she had used as a storage area until several days ago. The poor kid didn't even have a bed, just a mattress on the floor. The walls were white, since she never really had a reason to paint it. They would have to do something about that, she told herself. She'd ask him what his favorite color was once they finally warmed up to each other. But, that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.

-oo0oo-

_In East City_

_Roy's Office_

Roy looked around his empty office. His subordinates had already made plans to move back to Central, as he did. Everyone but Hawkeye, which was odd, since she was usually the one to get back to him first. He picked up the receiver, ready to call her, when the door opened. There she was, with nothing but a slip of paper in her hand.

"There you are." Roy smiled. "I was getting worried you weren't coming with us."

"I'm not." She said. Roy felt his heart sunk into his stomach. He was hoping he had misheard her. "I'm sorry, sir." She placed the paper on his desk.

"What's this?" Roy looked at it, feeling panicky.

"My resignation." Riza answered a small hint of sadness in her voice. "I've decided to go in a new direction. I know I promised I would always have your back, but there are things I want out of life now that I won't have time for if I stay."

"Like what?" Roy felt like a teenage boy being dumped.

"A family." Riza answered quietly. "I want a family."

"Is this because of what happened to Alice and Ben?" Roy asked softly.

"Yes, sir. It's made me realize we don't always have as much time as we think we do. I really am sorry, sir. I want a baby, one I can keep, and I want a husband, with a house and a yard, and a dog, or maybe two babies. Don't try talking me out of this; it's been on my mind since Everett was born. I've decided." Roy could tell by her voice that this was a lot harder for her than she was letting on. "Please just sign it."

"On one condition." Roy answered stoically.

"Sir, please…" Riza began, before Roy cut her off.

"You come to Central with me, as my wife." Riza looked like she was about to collapse. She clearly wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Are you sure, sir?" was all she could say.

"I'd feel better if you had by back as my wife, anyway. You already boss me around. Not to mention, we've already done the kid thing." Roy smiled, walking around the desk.

"I don't know… I mean…" Riza paused. "Yes."

"Great." Roy grinned; kissing her like he had five years ago.

When Roy left Eastern Command for what he hoped was the last time, he couldn't help but look back at how much of his life was built in the city he didn't actually like all that much. Everett was conceived here, and now Riza had said yes to being his wife here. Everything had seemed to come full circle. If only they hadn't waited, then Everett could have stayed with them. It was often unfair how things ended up. He looked on ahead, where Riza was waiting by the car. She was out of her uniform already, and her hair, which she had ended up growing out again, was down. Was this really his life now? It seemed almost too good to be true. But at the same time, it was sad. Here he was, finally happy, while his son was in a town, not too far from East City, starting a life without his adoptive parents, the only one he had ever known. It was very unfair how everything ended up.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**_ Yes, I mean to repeat that "unfair" line, even though it was a teenie bit different. I hope it tugged at your heartstrings. Please review, even if you've reviewed previously! I love to hear your feedback! Thank you for waiting for the update! _

_-BrownEyedAlchemist_


	5. Consequences

**A/N:**_So, here's the update. I figured I'd update on my birthday (May 5th, aka, today). I'm twenty today... But I don't feel any different... ha. So, here's the update! No Everett in this one, but I promise, almost the next several chapters will be mainly Everett. Yay! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"_Consequences"_

_Two Years Later_

Winry had finally gotten Genevieve to go to sleep. It would be Sam's bedtime soon, but he always liked it better when his father tucked him in. She sighed, looking at the clock on the opposite wall. How long could it possibly take to finish up at the school? Ever since he had gotten that "temporary" job teaching at the local school, he was always coming home late. Not to mention the other bits of incriminating evidence. Winry looked down at the table, where a crumpled up piece of paper laid, with an unfamiliar phone number, and the name Jessica with a little heart over the 'i'. She had been having thoughts about whether or not Ed was cheating on her, and Jessica almost proved it when she found her number in her husband's pocket when she washed his clothes this morning.

It had only been four years since Genny was born, and Ed was already sick of her. She couldn't believe him. She was certain of it now, he was seeing someone else. It almost made her sick.

"Mom?" she heard from the stairs. She turned around in the chair to see Sam standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding his favorite stuffed puppy.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Winry asked.

"Is Daddy home yet?" the six year old asked sleepily. He was obviously ready to go to bed.

"No, not yet." Winry said softly.

"Oh. Can I go to bed?" Sam yawned.

"Of course, baby. Do you want me to tuck you in?" Sam nodded.

As Winry brought the covers up over Sam's shoulders, she noticed a shadow from the doorway. She didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"He's asleep." She whispered, as she got up, and walked past her husband without looking at him once.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Ed asked, knowing something was wrong.

"You worked late, huh? Especially for a teacher." Winry said, as she walked into their bedroom. Edward followed.

"I had a couple of things to do." Ed sighed.

"Oh, like Jessica?" Winry scowled.

"Jessica? Oh man, is that what this is about? Geez, Winry, you're really over reacting…" Ed rolled his golden eyes, as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, because that's what I want to hear! I'm over reacting! So I guess this is where you tell me you're not cheating on me too?" she scoffed.

"Cheating on you!" Ed stood, shocked by the accusation. "Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"I don't know, Edward. Would you?"

"Okay, you really need to stop. Do you want to know who Jessica is?"

"I'm not sure…" Winry said.

"She's an alchemy student!" Ed began to shout, quickly quieting himself down.

"Alchemy… But you can't…"

"I can still teach it, Winry! I got the stupid teaching job so we can get by… You and I both know your Automail business is slow out here. But the money for teachers isn't very good either. I figured teaching Alchemy too could help."

"Then why was there a heart over Jessica's i's, along with her phone number?"

"She's a fifteen year old girl from East City. I had her number to contact her about tutoring her in alchemy."

"Oh…" Winry began to feel very sheepish.

"But really, Winry… Why did you think I would ever cheat on you?" Ed approached her, embracing her.

"I've just been so weird since Genny was born. I stay at home all day, and I guess my imagination gets away with me."

"So, in your imagination, am I some kind of asshole or something?" Ed smiled.

"Shut up." Winry grumbled, as Ed pulled her into his arms.

"Now that we've settled that… I got a call from Mustang today." Ed said, removing his jacket.

"Oh? Any news about Riza?" Winry asked, returning to her usual happy self.

"She had the baby today. It's a girl." Ed said.

"A girl? Good for them. They deserve to be happy for once." Winry pulled the sheets down from the bed. She was about to continue, when a high pitched scream came from down the hall.

"Was that Gen?" Ed asked, unnerved.

"I don't know…" Winry said, about to rush to her daughter's room.

"Daddy!" a young voice shouted, followed by the sound of small footsteps running down the hallway. Ed soon found himself bombarded by a crying four year old girl and her baby blanket.

"Hey sweet heart, you okay?" Ed asked, bringing his daughter over to their bed.

"No! Sam scared me!" Genny cried.

"What?" Winry growled.

"I didn't mean to…" Sam said from the door way.

"Samuel Urey Elric, what did I tell you about scarring your sister!" Winry's hand went to her hips.

"I didn't mean to!" Sam repeated.

"Sam, don't yell at your mother." Ed said, still being strangled by Genny's embrace around his neck.

"What's all the noise!" Pinako shouted from downstairs.

"Good job, now you've woken up your Nana. Let's get you back into bed, mister." Winry went over to Sam, corralling him back to his room.

"Do you want to go back to bed, Gen?" Ed asked his daughter.

"No, daddy…" Genny whimpered.

"Okay. Can you just let go of me? Daddy can't breathe."

When Winry returned to their room, after getting Sam to go back to sleep, and explaining to Pinako what had happened, she saw her husband and daughter fast asleep on the bed. Genevieve was snuggled up by Ed, holding her baby blanket to her chest. Winry was about to see if Edward was awake, when a soft snore came from him. With a smile, Winry shut off the lights, and climbed into bed with them. How could she think he was cheating on her? They had known each other all their lives, and yet, being married to him brought out a different side of her.

* * *

><p>As Riza held her newborn baby girl, Lily, she couldn't help but remember what it was like to hold Everett. She remembered the heartbreak she felt when she told herself he was no longer hers. She could still love him, and think of him, but from afar. Now, she had Lily, a baby that was completely hers, and Roy's. She was content, but certainly not happy.<p>

How could she be happy when she knew that somewhere, her son was living life thinking he was an orphan, living with an Aunt he had never met before Alice and Ben died? How was she supposed to enjoy this moment when she knew her baby probably felt alone?

Her moment of thought was interrupted when a knock came from the door. Riza looked up to see Gracia's kind gaze.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!" Riza smiled. Gracia came over to the bed, and looked into the bundle of blankets. The baby had a bunch of jet black hair that stuck out in every direction, like Everett's had.

"Oh, Riza, she's beautiful." Gracia cooed.

"Where's Elicia?"

"She's at school still. She'll be so mad at me when she finds out I came here without her!" Gracia laughed.

"I didn't know you were coming…"

"Roy asked me to stop in, since he was going to be stuck at work a little while longer. He was here earlier, though, right?"

"Yeah, he was."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes why?"

"Roy told me about the baby you gave up six years ago…" Gracia's smile faded, as did Riza's. "Riza, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. If anything got out about it…"

"Roy thinks you're unhappy."

"No, I'm not." Riza said, unconvincingly.

"Well, then I suppose you don't want to know what I found out today about a six-year-old Everett McCay."

"You've heard something about him?" Riza's attention had been caught. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Gracia nodded. "I've been told he's quite handsome, and a fantastic student."

"Is he happy?"

"Riza, I'm sure he is." Gracia sighed. "Now, does that make you feel better?"

"It really does, thank you Gracia." Riza seemed to settle down a little.

Gracia stayed with her friend for an hour, until Roy finally returned. As she left, Roy caught up to her in the hall.

"Thank you Gracia." Roy said.

"I don't like lying to my friends, Roy. But you were right, she needed to hear that." Gracia said.

"Sadly, I can't get any information of Everett without raising suspicions. Otherwise, I would have done it."

"Roy, it's okay." Gracia put her hand on his shoulder. "What she needs now is your love and support, which I know she has."

"Still, thank you."

"You're welcome." Gracia said, as she turned away from him. She hoped she wasn't lying about Everett. He was, hopefully, alright.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**_ Don't worry, Everett is fine. Gracia just doesn't know that. So, this chap was mainly Elric. But gasp! A new Mustang baby! Lily! What will happen next! :D Next update coming soon. My finals in Culinary Foundations I are next week, so I can't promise anything, but I will surely try! Thank you! Don't forget to review this chapter to let me know what you think! Thanks! Happy Birthday Me! And to anyone else who was born on Cinco de Mayo!_


	6. Sanity

**A/N:**_ Sadly, the only positive review I recieved last chapter was from SasoriSweet19, and it convinced me to sit down and write the chapter I had been putting off due to finals at school for Culinary Foundations I. What happened, guys? Review each chapter so I know you're still with me, please! lol And, if you didn't like the name Lily, I apologize, but there is a reason she was named that, which will be told about later, so please stay tuned! :) ANYWAY! Yay! new chapter! YAY!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"_Sanity"_

_Eight Years Later_

On the morning of Everett McCay's fourteenth birthday, everything continued to go on normally. He woke up, showered, got dressed, and sat at the table with a slice of toast with some butter. He was never one to eat a lot in the morning, or really ever. That would probably explain his tall, but scrawny physical appearance. His aunt was probably still in bed, with whoever she ended up bringing home last night, after her night with "the girls". Saturdays, Everett had learned, always made the worst birthdays. Evelyn would always forget his birthday if it fell on a Saturday. Because Friday was always the night she drank too much.

He heard his aunt's bedroom door open with a creak. A man appeared in the kitchen. The guy was clearly a douchebag, he was at least seven years younger than Evelyn, and had given his hair a quick comb through, creating a very stupid looking reenactment of the hairstyle he probably had the night before. He was looking at Everett with surprise and obvious confusion.

"Damn, she has a kid?" the walking STD said to himself before exiting the apartment. He didn't even put his shirt on before leaving.

Sighing, he got up from the table, and opened Evelyn's door. She was sprawled out across the bed, thankfully wearing underwear, and partially covered by a sheet. Everett switched on her ceiling light, and heard an unhappy groan.

"Where am I?" she grumbled.

"You're bedroom." Everett answered. "I thought I should let you know that your Prince Charming just left."

"Okay." Evelyn nodded. "Can you like, turn around, or something? I need to pee."

"I'll be in my room." Everett said.

It was sad. He felt like he was her guardian more than she was his. Nevertheless, he was grateful that she took him in when his parents died. Living with her was probably better than any foster home. He still didn't like having to take care of her, though. A thirty-six year old woman should be well enough to not rely on her nephew. But yet, here they were.

Everett couldn't remember anything about his life in Edan, with his parents. Only what he saw pictures. But he could imagine that his mother was more responsible than Evelyn. He often wished that his parents hadn't died, just as any child would. The hardest part was that he was too young to remember them, other than what he was told and the pictures he had been given.

By the time he made it to his bedroom, he heard his aunt calling for him in the kitchen. He reluctantly responded, and walked back into the kitchen. There was an envelope with his name on it on the table, and his aunt was smiling.

"Happy Birthday." She grinned. "You probably expected me to forget, didn't you?"

"What is it?" Everett asked.

"Well, I know you asked for Alchemy books this year, but I think you'll like this better." She said. Everett knew what that meant. '_I forgot about your birthday again, so I got you something quick instead of what you actually wanted.'_ But he pretended to be interested in the envelope. He pulled the contents out, and was perplexed.

"A train ticket to the town of Resembool?" he looked at Evelyn. "Why?"

"I found you an alchemy teacher. They could probably teach you much more than dusty old books, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Your teacher will be Edward Elric. The only condition is that you have to stay in Resembool, since he has a family of his own and everything…. But I told him you wouldn't have a problem with that…" she looked at her nephew.

"Did you say Edward Elric?" Everett said.

"Yeah."

"The Edward Elric?"

"The one and only!" she nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Everett, why would I lie?"

"Thank you!" Everett hugged her, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"You're welcome, sweet heart." Evelyn said. "I hope you don't mind, but you leave in two days."

"No, that's fine! I'll go pack!" Everett grinned.

"Don't you want to go tell your friend Astrid, or something?" she asked, referring to Everett's best friend since Middle School.

"No." Everett's smiled slowly faded. "Aunt Evelyn?"

"Yes?" Evelyn said.

"Thank you." He said over his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

As she watched her nephew walk away, she couldn't help feeling a little guilt. She had an ulterior motive to sending Everett to Resembool. She couldn't really handle having him around anymore. It made her feel terrible, but even after all these years; she still had no desire to raise children. Sending Everett away gave her some relief, but at the same time, she knew it was awfully selfish. But, it would probably only be for a year or two, right? Maybe he'd be more grown up by then. Or maybe, he wouldn't even want to come home. All she did know was that she was the only family he had left, and that, whether she liked it or not, she would always be here to welcome him back.

-oo0oo-

Ed was a little surprised when he asked his wife if an alchemy student could stay with them for a while, and she answered "sure". He was even more surprised when she urged him to teach the student when they were told that it was Roy and Riza's son, the one Winry herself had helped deliver here in Resembool.

Now, as he stood at the train station with Winry, waiting for young Everett McCay to arrive, he thought he'd make sure one last time that she was still okay with it.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Edward," she grumbled. "I'm not going to change my mind. The poor kid lost the people he knew as his parents, the least we can do is offer him a decent chance at learning alchemy."

"Decent chance?" he repeated, jokingly.

"You know what I mean." Winry sighed.

"Here it comes." Ed mumbled.

The train slowly pulled to a stop, and only one passenger got off. A thin, black hair boy, who looked almost too much like his biological father with Riza's eye color. Ed heard Winry mumble something next to him.

Everett walked toward them, him two bags in his hands. Edward met him halfway.

"You must be Everett McCay." Ed said.

"Yes, Mr. Elric." Everett nodded.

"From this point on, I'd like you to call me Teacher. This is my wife, Winry." Ed smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Elric." Everett smiled.

"Hello, Everett. You can just call me Winry." She said kindly. "You must be hungry, it's practically dinner time!"

"Dinner sounds great, Mrs… Winry."

"Great, we'd better get home then." She then offered to take one of his bags, but he said he could manage.

"Teacher?" Everett turned to Ed.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for allowing me to be your student." He said softly.

"You're very welcome, Everett." Ed said.

Edward noted that he seemed like a pretty good kid. He was certainly polite. More polite than Mustang had ever been, to him at least. Now, the final test was about to begin, whether or not he would get along with Sam and Genevieve. Then, teaching the kid could actually begin.

-o00o-

"Hi, I'm Everett McCay." Everett said, holding out his hand to the fourteen year old golden haired and eyed boy in front of him. Sam Elric. Everett was at least four inches taller than Sam, and Sam didn't seem mind, surprisingly.

"Hi." Sam said, shaking his hand. "This is Genevieve."

"Call me Genny. Not Gen, and not Genevieve." The twelve year old daughter of Ed and Winry said.

"Okay." Everett said. He could already feel that Genny didn't want him here. He couldn't really read Sam yet.

"My father probably told you already that I'm going to be learning alchemy with you." She paused, but not long enough for Everett to speak. "I want to make sure you understand that I will not tolerate someone upstaging me in front of my own father."

"Ugh." Sam grumbled. "Everett, let me give you some advice. Don't pay her any attention. She's a bratty know-it-all."

"Am not!" Genny frowned.

"Go play with your dolls or something!"

"Are you going to learn alchemy too?" Everett asked, trying to stop a possible sibling argument.

"Me?" Sam smiled. "No, I don't have the natural born talent. I'm going to be a normal student at the school in town. Now, let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Okay." Everett nodded. He could see Sam was going to be the one who was easy to get along with.

"You're going to share my room. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine!"

"Great!"

Genny stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening to her brother and Everett talking. She crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't like him. She had met several people from Doyer, a town full of rich, snobby people. Genny had yet to witness any rich, snobby behavior, but they had just met.

"Are you okay, Genny?" she heard her mother ask from behind her.

"I don't like him." Genny answered.

"He just got here!"

"Why can't he learn alchemy from one of his own parents! Why does he have to learn it from mine?" Genny said loudly.

"Everett doesn't have parents, Gen." Winry frowned. "He lost them in the Cretan pandemic."

"What?" Genny's demeanor changed.

"He lives with his aunt in Doyer. And I don't want to hear you say anything like that, again, do you understand?"

"Fine. I'm going to my room. I don't want dinner." She turned, and went up the stairs.

"What has gotten into her?" Winry asked herself. She had always been hardheaded, like her father, but she had never acted that nasty before.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:Don't forget to review! YAY! ** _I promise the next update won't take nearly as long as this one did! I swear! I don't have finals for Cul. Foundations II until sometime in the summer! (June or July I think!)_


	7. Unexplainable

**A/N:**_ Oh hey! I'm am awfully sorry about how long this took! Things have been very busy lately! My little brother graduated High School, I myself got in touch with my own birth mother for the first time... (Guess what? I'm adopted myself... Only I've always known about it...) And I found out the name of my biological father... So... These past few weeks have been huge for me... I've also tried writing this chapter several times, and each time I sat down to finish it, I decided to rewrite it. So, that made things take much longer. And I've also realized I have two chapter three's, and two chapter fours. Skipping 2 and 5... So, I am going to try to get back on track with the numbers... Again, sorry this update took so long!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"_Unexplainable"_

Edward had to admit, Everett might look like Roy, but he had the work habit of his mother. He wasn't a procrastinator, and actually looked forward to sticking his nose in an alchemy book and taking notes. A month had passed since Everett had come to live with them in Resembool, and he had basically become a member of the family. He and Sam had become fast friends, and even Genny had started to warm up to him a little.

Teaching alchemy was certainly making Ed miss being able to do it. But giving it up was worth it. It was too bad Sam was skipped over when it came to alchemic talent. It did give Winry hope for an Automail protégé, though, but Sam hated "mechanical stuff", as he once put it. He had become a great marksman with the pellet gun he had received from Pinako when he turned 13. Ed and Winry weren't very happy with Pinako for that specific gift, even though it once belonged to Winry's father. But he did enjoy shooting cans in the yard.

He had given his two students the day off, and had lost track of them after breakfast. They were probably taking advantage of the warm beautiful day they were having, which was odd weather for the middle of February. Sam appeared to be missing as well.

"Come on, Genny! Hurry up!" Sam shouted behind him, as he and Everett waited for Genny to catch up. They were on their way to the river, since it was practically the most entertaining place in town. Genny had fallen behind because she stopped to talk to a friend from school, one that neither Sam nor Everett knew. She was now running to catch up to them.

"You could have at least waited, you know!" Genny shouted, out of breath.

"Donna's your friend, not mine." Sam said.

"Well, you're caught up now." Everett smiled. Genny couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on, then. The river isn't that much farther." Sam grumbled, as he continued to walk.

"He can be a real jerk sometimes!" Genny growled, as she and Everett followed a few steps behind Sam.

"Most guys can be." Everett sighed. He certainly knew he could be every now and then.

"You're not." Genny said. "I thought you would be, coming from an upscale town like Doyer. I've met two other people from around there. Both of them where snotty rich brats. That's why I made a snap judgment of you."

"Well, I only started living there when I was four. I used to live in Edan before the pandemic. No one had a lot of money there, and if you did, you sure as hell didn't let everyone know about it." Everett smiled. Genny looked like she wanted to hear more. "When my grandparents died, they left a fortune to my mom and Aunt. My mom didn't want the money, so she gave her share to my Aunt. She really hasn't spent any of it wisely."

"You never talk about your Aunt much." Genny noted out loud.

"We don't really have a relationship anymore. I spent most of my childhood watching her lose jobs constantly, come home drunk, and wake up with a hangover. I practically became the parent after a while." Everett's smile quickly faded. "I always ended up wishing my parents had never died, so I wouldn't have had to deal with her."

"Are they the couple in that picture you keep by your bed?" Genny asked softly.

"Yeah."

"You look nothing like either of them." Genny said without thinking. She then glanced up at Everett. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine. I've thought the same thing. They both have brown hair and different colored eyes. So where did this come from, right?" Everett ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Well, Everett. All in all, I think you might be the only decent person to make it out of Doyer." Genny grinned.

"Thanks." Everett's smile returned slowly.

"Would you guys quite flirting back there and hurry up!" Sam shouted from up ahead.

"We weren't flirting Sam!" Genny shouted back, running up to him. Everett stayed behind for a moment.

For the first time in a very long while, he felt like he was part of a family again. He could barely remember what it felt like before, so it felt almost new. It was amazing, not having to worry about his Aunt, only himself and his alchemy studies. Teacher and his wife were so kind and welcoming; he truly never wanted to leave Resembool. It was nice here, no bratty bullies picking on him because he didn't have any friends. Although, he had them now. Sam had become a quick, loyal, and often humorous friend, and Genny, while it took her a while to warm up to him, had proved herself to be the same.

He looked out at the horizon, and knew that even though he loved Resembool, he belonged in Central. Something about that city had entranced him since he was younger. He was going to get there someday, no matter what, and become what he had always dreamed of. A State Alchemist.

-o—o-

Roy entered his apartment, huffing and puffing about work. Today was the State Alchemist Exam, a yearly event that usually put Roy on edge, ever since he was put in charge of the State Alchemist program. It was late, and all the lights were off, except for the hallway and the one in his and Riza's room. He entered the room silently but angrily, and found Riza reading in bed. She looked up at her husband. He practically stomped into the bathroom, closing the door angrily.

"Try not to be too loud… Lily just went to bed." She said, knowing Roy could hear her. The door opened almost immediately after she spoke, and Roy came out, still wearing his uniform, only now without his boots.

"I'm going to kill Elric." Roy said, walking over to the bed.

"Ed? You haven't seen him in more than a year, what did he do?" Riza asked.

"He hasn't done anything recently… I'm going to kill him for what he did when he was twelve!" Roy began to sound very over-tired and a little insane.

"What are you talking about?" Riza put her book down, and became slightly concerned.

"Almost every year, a bunch of teenage idiots show up, take the test and sometimes do well enough to go on, and then waste my time by either messing up horribly during, or becoming so nervous they run out of the room crying during the performance exam! They think that since Elric did it, they can too! And not one teenager has made it all the way through yet! Not one! Yet, they keep showing up every year!" Roy's voice grew louder as he grew more hysterical.

"Roy, calm down." Riza mumbled.

"I don't want to!"

It took about a minute for Roy to finally sit on the bed. He slumped his shoulders and exhaled loudly. Riza could tell he hated what he was doing. He had allowed his dream of becoming Fuhrer and returning Amestris to a democracy after she had left the military. Grumman had done it in his place, thankfully. He understood that their priorities had changed, and that their new family had become more important than getting themselves charged as war criminals. He actually thought more of them for it, it seemed. But still, being in charge of the State Alchemy program meant he couldn't slack off, and not having her under his command meant he really couldn't get away with it.

Roy looked over at her, clearly calmer. He watched her for a moment as she continued reading. A sly smile formed, as he leaned over and brought his face close to hers.

"Don't even try it." Riza said sternly. Roy's smile faded, and his shoulders slumped once again.

"Oh come on…" Roy frowned. His eyes had dark circles under them, Riza noticed, and he looked paler than usual.

"You look awful." She said plainly.

"Well, thanks." Roy's frown deepened.

"You know what I mean. How about you try going to sleep at a decent time tonight?" Riza suggested. "You're not as young as you used to be…"

"No need to remind me." Roy grumbled. "I…"

The phone began to ring out in the hallway.

"Who could be calling this late?" Roy asked.

"Why don't you go find out?" Riza said.

"You can real bossy, you know that?" Roy said, getting up from bed and going into the hall.

Riza listened from their bed, patiently waiting to find out who needed to call them at such a late hour.

"Hello?... Yes, this is him….What?...Are you sure?...What is going to hap-….. Yes, I understand…. Surely there can be something…. No… Please let us know what you decide, sir…. I appreciate it. Thank you, sir." Roy finished the call, and Riza heard the phone being put down. Roy didn't return for a minute or two. When he did come back, he was even paler than he was before. His face had no expression, and his eyes were nearly empty.

"Roy, what happened?" Riza got up from under the covers, meeting her husband halfway into the room.

"Evelyn Chevalier died earlier this evening, she drove into an oncoming car while coming home from a bar…" Roy said lifelessly. Riza couldn't move, speak, or even breathe. She was frozen. What was going to happen to their son? Did anyone even know what to do next? Evelyn was the only surviving family he had left.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**_ Don't I just love killing fictional people, or what! Man, at this rate, poor Everett is going to have no one left... Don't worry. No more people die. I promise. I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so you won't have to wait NEARLY HALF AS LONG as you did for this one. I'll probably have it up before next Monday. Hopefully before Friday... We'll see. If not Friday, then Monday. Don't forget to review! Thank you!_


	8. Tearing Us Apart

**A/N:**_ Whoa! Hey! Like I promised, if not Friday, before Monday. It's Sunday, 4 am where I am. I find I do my best writing when everyone else in my family is a asleep and not asking me to do stuff, like chores. I like this Chapter. It's about 500 words longer than I normally do, so YAY! Now, go enjoy it! ;D_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

"_Tearing Us Apart"_

The funeral was attended by Everett, the Elric family, and only a small amount of Doyer citizens. Evelyn's friends were there, in the back of the crowd. Several people Everett was once friendly with had come with their parents, but even then, the amount of people was discouraging. Everett did notice a woman in the back of the group he didn't recognize, with blond hair and glasses, but he thought nothing of it.

As the man leading the ceremony spoke over the wind that was blowing heavily through the cemetery, Everett's fists were clenched, and his knuckles were white. He left her alone for one month, and she ended up dead. One month. She knew plain well that she was all he had left, and yet, she didn't seem to care. Now he had no one. He had all her money, her apartment, and all of her things, but he didn't have what he wanted and needed the most. Her.

As they lowered Evelyn's coffin into the ground, Everett felt a soft hand find its way into his, and looked over to Genny, who was watching the coffin sink deeper into the ground. Although none of the Elric's knew her personally, they all wanted to be there for him, and he was unbelievably grateful. Genny looked up at him, her blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears. She knew he was hurting, and he could tell she was too. He clenched his other hand tighter, feeling his fingernails break the skin on his palm. He didn't even feel the pain it caused. It was almost like he was numb.

Once the ceremony was over, attendees came up to Everett to give their sympathies. Genny and Sam stood beside him, as he asked them to. One by one, each of them said practically the same thing. He appreciated it, but at the same time, he was panicking on the inside about what was going to happen to him now, and were he was going to go.

The blonde he didn't recognize approached him. She was wearing a hooded jacket now, and her glasses were a little too big for her face, but she was still pretty.

"I hope the best for you, Everett."

"Thank you… um…" Everett was unsure of what to call her.

"Elizabeth." She said. "Just Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

As the woman continued to say the normal words of sympathy, Genny noticed that her parents had taken a particular interest in the woman Everett was talking to. Her mother pointed briefly, and when her father looked over, his eyes squinted a little. They were out of earshot, about twenty feet away, and they remained there. Genny looked back at the woman in time to see her take off without another word.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… But I didn't really get a good look at her." Everett mumbled. But something about her… It was like he knew her somehow.

"Everett." Ed said, as he walked over to them with Winry. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" Sam and Genny didn't seem to take the hint right away. "Alone?" They quickly walked away.

"Is something wrong, teacher?" Everett asked.

"Winry and I were talking, and we've decided we want you to stay with us, you know, for as long as you want to… You're a great student, and I don't want you to quit now…" Ed was interrupted by Everett lunging forward, embracing him tightly.

"Thank you, teacher." Everett whispered. Everett felt like he could breathe again. Like a huge weight was lifted off of him. He was going to be okay, he knew that now. For the first time in a long while, he felt assured he had someone to rely on when he needed it most.

* * *

><p>"You did what!" Roy said loudly. He was lying in bed with Riza, and she had decided to tell him that she had snuck off to Doyer to Evelyn's funeral. He couldn't believe she had done it, especially without telling him first. And truthfully, neither could she.<p>

"How could I not go? He's our son!"

"But he doesn't know that, Riza!" Roy ran a hand through his hair. "And he's not supposed to!"

"I needed to make sure he's okay!" Riza said.

"Did anyone see you?" Roy asked.

"No. I made sure of it."

"You could have at least told me first…" he mumbled. There was a long silence between them, and then Roy finally spoke. "So, was he okay?"

"Edward and Winry were there with their children." Riza said, not answering his question directly.

"What? Why?" Roy seemed to be taken off guard with that bit of information.

"I asked a woman at the funeral. Apparently he's Everett's alchemy teacher." Riza looked at her husband, whose jaw was practically on the floor. "He's been living in Resembool with them for a month."

"Elric has been… his…. teaching him?" Roy fumbled for words. "I…"

"Roy, be nice." Riza said.

"He doesn't get to teach my son alchemy…" Roy grumbled. "That should've been my job."

"You can teach Lily." Riza reminded him.

"Yeah. Though, I guess if someone had to teach him, at least it's someone I can trust… Elric was pretty good." Roy sighed.

"That's probably the most adult thing I've heard you say for a while…" Riza smiled faintly.

"Thanks." Roy frowned.

"He looks just like you." Riza said softly. Roy's eyes grew wider, and he almost looked surprised. "He's perfect. He keeps his hair a little longer, and he's taller and thinner than you were at his age… He's so handsome, Roy. If only you could've seen him."

"Just like me?" Roy repeated, in a whisper. It was a weird feeling to know that you had a little clone of you walking around out there, with no clue of who you were.

"Hearing his voice for the first time was amazing…" She paused. "He's very polite and kind. And he seemed to be very friendly with little Genevieve."

"Ed's daughter?"

"Yes, they were holding hands for most of the funeral." Riza couldn't help but smile.

"Great." Roy growled. "I just realized something…"

"What?"

"In order to take in Everett, Elric must've been informed that he was our son. The military is very careful about that sort of thing."

"So?"

"He did it anyways." Roy mumbled.

"Proof that he likes you, or at least, our son." Riza said.

"Or…"

"Roy!" Riza snapped. "This is Ed we're talking about. He's an adult now. I don't think he has any ulterior motive."

"You're right." Roy sighed. "I don't know…" Roy was about to continue when their bedroom door began to creak. A little eight-year-old appeared, carrying her stuffed dog. "Lily?"

"Lily, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Riza sat up straighter. She shook her head. "What is it?"

"I had a bad dream." She whimpered.

"Come here..." Roy scooted over in the bed, making room for her little body in between him and Riza. She ran to the bed, and crawled up by Roy's side. Her black hair had been put into a braid by Riza before she went to bed. Unlike Everett, Lily had Roy's black hair _and_ eyes, but besides that, she took after Riza.

She snuggled up against Riza, leaving Roy alone on his half of the bed. Riza kissed Lily good night, and turned off her light. When Roy went to turn off his, he heard panting by the edge of the bed. Lily's dog, Kiwi, a granddaughter of the great Black Hayate, was sitting by the edge of the bed, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Get up here." Roy patted the bed, and the little dog jumped up. She walked right past Roy, and curled up in a ball at Riza's feet. Sighing, he turned off his light and put his head against the pillow. It was barely five minutes later, when the side of his face was slapped by the back of his daughter's hand. How could she possibly already be asleep?

"Riza?" Roy whispered.

"Hm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going to go sleep in Lily's room tonight." He sighed. A wife, a daughter, and a dog in the same bed was just too much for him tonight.

"Okay." Riza said. "G'night."

Roy was able to find his way to Lily's room in the darkened hallway. He turned on the light, and was greeted with peridot walls, which was a little blinding after being in the dark. Her twin sized bed was a little small for him, but he had learned rather quickly that it provided a much better night's sleep than the couch. Only problem was, Lily only slept with one pillow. Roy usually used two.

Grumbling to himself, Roy stumbled back out into the dark hallway, now slightly lit by Lily's room, and made his way into the only empty room in the house, where extra pillows were being stored in the closet. The room had been painted by Riza in an uncharictaristic shade of dark blue, which was very unlike her. She usually enjoyed more neutral tones. It was also completlely empty, no boxes of odds and ends, no furniture… He had asked her about it, and she always responded the same. "I don't know. It makes me feel better." Roy had always thought it had something to do with Everett. Ever since she had given him away, she always kept one room empty. It was one of the reasons they decided to move out of their two bedroom apartment.

A smile came across his face. His son looked just like him… How great was that? Of course, he had his mother's brown eyes, but still. Riza had spoke about him like he was the greatest thing she had ever seen. With looks like his father, he wasn't surprised. He was probably the center of attention for the girls his age. Roy remembered he had been at fourteen, before he moved in with Master Hawkeye.

Roy removed a pillow from the closet, and went back to Lily's room. Hopefully, he was now going to get a good night's sleep. Something he had been without since the State Alchemist Exams started, and ended.

* * *

><p>"We're not supposed to tell him, Ed. You know that." Winry mumbled, as she watched her husband pace back and forth in the living room. They had returned from Doyer without Everett. He had decided to stay for a little while, packing up his Aunt's things and selling them, or perhaps giving them away. Sam had chosen to stay with him. Winry was a little wary of leaving two fourteen year old boys on their own, but Ed simply reminded her of all the things they did alone when they were fourteen. Genny returned with her parents, even though she wanted to stay with Sam and Everett. <em>That<em>, her father wouldn't agree to.

"It's not fair, Winry. He thinks he's an orphan… Yet he has two very capable parents living in Central with his little sister! He deserves to know!" Ed growled.

"Edward, it's not our place."

"But…"

"Ed."

"Winry…"

"Stop it."

"Everett's parents are alive?" a soft voice asked from the stairs. Both Ed and Winry whipped their heads around. Genny was sitting on a step, watching her parents through the banister.

"Genny, what are you doing up?" Ed asked. He wanted to be mad at her for listening to them long after her bedtime. But he couldn't. She would have to be told about Everett now, and he wasn't sure if they could trust a twelve year old with such a secret. He just would have to hold back a lot of the details, like the names of his birth parents. He walked over to the staircase, and sat next to her on the step.

"You know what adoption is, right, Gen?" Ed asked. She nodded.

"Everett's parents couldn't keep him, so they had to give him to another family that could." Ed said. "But his adoptive parents couldn't tell him, because if he knew, his birth mother and father could get in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Genny asked.

"They were both in the military, and it's against the law."

"Oh." Genny said.

"So, we need you to be very careful not to tell Everett." Winry said.

"His real dad is General Mustang, isn't it?" Genny mumbled. Ed nearly fell down the rest of the stairs when he heard that. Winry's eyes widened. The fact that she deducted that was amazing.

"Sweetie, why do you say that?" Winry asked, since Ed seemed unable to speak.

"Because… I remember seeing a picture of him on our picture board. But it was taken down before Everett arrived. Everett looks a lot like him. And dad said that Everett has a little sister. Both General Mustang and his wife were in the military, but they are now married and have Lily. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." She shrugged.

"God, you're smart." Ed smiled. "Yeah, Gen, you're right."

"I promise I won't tell him." She said. "Good night." She said, before running back up the stairs.

Ed looked at Winry. They were both still stunned that she managed to figure it out.

"How'd she get that smart?" Winry asked, in disbelief. Ed couldn't help but laugh a little, and shake his head.

"I don't know…"

"Ed, we should probably go to bed. We have to pick up the boys at the train station early tomorrow." Winry mumbled after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I'll be right up." Ed said, kissing Winry before she went upstairs, and then walking into the kitchen. He looked at the corkboard that was covered in pictures. From his own childhood, as well as Sam's and Genny's. There was one picture in the middle with Everett and Sam by the river. Everett was the only one smiling, since Sam didn't seem to be aware that a picture was being taken. He opened the drawer of the small cabinet beneath the board, and after a little digging, found the picture of Mustang that Genny was talking about. It was taken before Everett was born, and it was when Mustang had that stupid looking moustache, that he had quickly discontinued after the picture had been taken. Riza was behind him, smiling. They had no clue what the future held for them.

"God, Mustang… Your kid is going to be just as screwed up as me." With all the abandonment poor Everett had been forced to deal with throughout his childhood, Ed wouldn't be surprised if he ended up more emotionally scarred than Ed, himself, did. And now Everett had no one left in his family that he knew of. Ed could change the boy's life forever… If only it were that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Okay, next chapter up soon. :D Oh, and to a reviewer called Music King, it's okay, I understood what you were trying to say! 3 And to a reviewer called DeathBySugarCube, I kind of put what you said in you review into the last part there. It made me go "Huh, that's true, isn't it?" So! All of you reading, go on, REVIEW! And to quote my dad today : "If you're going to smell like something, it might as well be cake." I have no clue what that has to do with anything, I just thought it was funny! AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ONE THAT HAS REVIEWED! You are all spectacular, amazing, wonderful people! So keep it going!_


	9. Independence

Chapter Eight

"_Independence"_

_2 Years Later_

"Come on, Sam! We're going to miss it!" Everett shouted, as he and Sam ran down the dirt roads of Resembool, trying their best to make it to the train station in time. The warm summer breeze lifted Everett's overcoat and ruffled his hair. The smell of flowers, grass, and clean air was something he was going to miss, surely, but not enough to stop him from going to his new destination.

In the last two years, Everett had continued his alchemy training, and had become quite good at it. He had been able to nearly perfect his own transmutation circle, which had the ability to control water and things that contained it. Teacher once called it ironic, but he didn't understand why. He had spent the better part of a year researching, testing, and then researching again. It wasn't like no one had ever used water based alchemy before, but Everett wanted to be as original as possible. He was able to finish his transmutation circle before he left the house earlier. And he was now on his way to Central, where Sam would be starting an apprenticeship with a Central doctor, David Knox, and Everett would try to become a State Alchemist. Edward had set up the apprenticeship for Sam, since he had once known David's father. Ed hadn't exactly approved of Everett's choice, however. The conversation he had with his teacher was still fresh in Everett's mind.

_"I'm not happy about it, but there is nothing I can do to stop you." Ed sighed._

_"You used to be a State Alchemist, didn't you teacher?" Everett asked quietly._

_"Yeah, which is why I have no right to stop you." Ed frowned._

_"This has been something I've wanted to do since I was little…" Everett mumbled._

_"Why?" Ed looked at his student. The boy had arrived two years ago a bit shorter than him, and was now a very little bit taller than he was. But that didn't mean he couldn't glare at the kid. "Or do you not have a reason?"_

_"Of course I have a reason!" Everett snapped, a little angry that his teacher would say something like that._

_"Then what is it?" Ed asked sourly. Everett looked at the floor, and his fists clenched._

_"It's a little personal…" the boy mumbled._

_"Well, you'd better get used to talking about it; because odds are someone is going to ask you sooner or later." Ed sighed. He could understand a personal reason, but Everett should at least be able to talk about it with someone._

_"What happened to my parents wasn't right… The west should have been evacuated sooner… But the military hesitated. They died because the people in charge were scared of becoming sick themselves. It took Fuhrer Grumman stepping in to get Western Command to do anything! If I do this, and I pass, I can climb my way to the top. That way, I could make sure nothing like that happens again. I can protect those below me, and then they'll protect those below them… It's the least I can do… For my mom and dad, and for everyone else that died."_

_Ed was certainly impressed. He was a lot more like Mustang than Edward realized. His work ethic was Riza's… But his mind set was all Mustang's._

_"Well, I can't argue with that, can I?" Ed said. "I hope that works out for you, Everett."_

_"Teacher?" Everett seemed confused by the sudden acceptance from Ed._

_"The written exam is the worst, remember that." Ed smiled slightly._

_"I will." Everett smiled back._

"Hey, Everett! Sam!" he heard a voice call from the side of the road. "You guys finally going to Central!" It was Lucas, a resident that lived nearby. He was tending to his sheep by the side of the road.

"You bet!" Sam shouted, as they kept running. Both boys waved quickly, not stopping, fearing they were already too late. The station wasn't too far away; they could see it down the road. The train was still there, but they weren't sure for how much longer.

"Good luck!" Lucas shouted.

The two boys made it to the station right on time, and managed to run onto the train just as it blew its whistle. They were able to find seats rather quickly, since the car they entered was practically empty.

"You wanna know what the first thing you're doing when you get to Central is?" Sam asked, panting from the run.

"What?" Everett asked, just as out of breath.

"You're buying a car." Sam grinned.

"A car?"

"It's not like you don't have the money, right? All the inheritance your Aunt left you, not to mention the money you got for selling everything…"

"I guess." Everett sighed. "It would be nice having to take the train anymore…"

"Damn right it would be."

"Good thing I got my license two months ago, huh?" Everett smiled slyly. He had gotten his license because he could pay for it, Sam, on the other hand, had no means of paying for it, and still hadn't gotten his. He didn't like being reminded about it.

"Shut up." Sam grumbled.

"So, is your uncle still going to meet us at the station?" Everett asked.

"Yep. He's been living in Central for the past year. You know he's been living in Xing with his family for a while now, right?"

"Yeah, I remember." Everett nodded. "What's he like?"

"Well, he's much more polite and quieter than my dad. He also likes to call himself better looking…" Sam said. "And he has short hair, which dad says is very 'un-Elric like'." Sam smiled, as he pointed to his own ponytail, which was identical to Ed's.

"His name is Al?"

"Alphonse. But he goes by both." Sam nodded.

"I hope he doesn't mind us staying with him until we find our own place…" Everett mumbled.

"I think he might like the male companionship." Sam laughed softly. Everett gave him a quizzical look. "He lives with his wife and two daughters."

"Geez." Everett exhaled. He could barely stand living with Genny when she was in a bad mood, it was probably much worse with three girls. "How old are they? Hopefully not too young…" Everett didn't want to have to listen to the crying and whining of small children.

"Trisha is eight, I think, and Lin is seven." Sam said.

"That's not too bad." Everett said, leaning his head against the window, watching the hills of Resembool disappear in the horizon. He was going to miss it, but not enough to stop him now.

* * *

><p>Both boys got up from their seats when the lights from Central could be seen in the darkened distance. The sun had just begun to set, and everyone was turning on their lights. Everett had never really been to a city before. He had only ever been to East City once, on a fieldtrip to some boring museum. East City wasn't really a city, though…<p>

Just seeing Central grow closer made Everett want to shout. He had dreamt of this moment for most of his life, and to see it, right there in front of him, was almost too much. He and Sam kept their noses pressed to the window until the train pulled to a stop at the station. Even though they were both sixteen now, they looked like small children, with their expressions of excitement pressed against the glass.

As they got off the train, Sam started looked around. He didn't see his uncle anywhere.

"He must be late." Sam mumbled. "That's weird."

Meanwhile, Everett was marveling at the station. It was huge compared to the ones in Doyer and Resembool. Was he really here, or was it just the best dream in the world? If it was the latter, he didn't want to wake up.

* * *

><p>Alphonse rushed past people leaving the station. He was never late. He was always known for being early! He was only late by a few minutes, but still! He found his way to platform 4, where his nephew and Everett were waiting.<p>

Ed had filled him in on Everett's situation only a few days ago. Al remembered being there when Riza had the baby in Resembool, and never expected to see the little newborn again. It was amazing how small the world was. Ed had made sure that Al wasn't going to let anything slip. _"The military keeps a really close watch on the kid, Al. You need to be careful." _Alphonse has gotten pretty good at keeping secrets over the years. He really didn't worry about this one.

Ahead of him, he saw a golden haired boy with a pony tail, and a taller, slender, black haired boy with shorter, unkempt hair.

"Sam!" Al called out. The boys turned around, and a large smile formed on Sam's face.

"Uncle Al!" Sam grinned, as Al came to a stop in front of them.

"Wow! You've grown, huh?" Al grinned. He hadn't seen his nephew in three years, as was surprised by how much taller he had gotten. "You're taller than your dad was at your age!"

"So I've been told." Sam laughed. Everett cleared his throat politely. "Oh, Uncle Al, this is Everett."

Al faced Everett, and was a little surprised. He had been told by Ed that Everett looked like his father. Most boys do take after their fathers, with bits of their mother's thrown in. Like Sam, he had his father's eyes, hair, but he had Winry's nose, ears and mouth. The boy standing in front of him now, though, was full on Mustang, with a few small changes. His eyes were brown and his eyelashes were long, like Riza's.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you for the time being, Mr. Elric." Everett put out his hand, which Alphonse shook.

"Please, just call me Al." he smiled warmly. "Is this your first time in Central?" Everett nodded. "You're gonna warm up to it right away."

"Uncle Al?" Sam yawned. "Can we go to bed? I'm really tired…"

"Oh, sure. We don't live too far from the station. Do you want me to take a bag?" Al gestured towards their luggage.

"No, I'm fine." Everett assured him.

"I'm good too." Sam said. With that, Al led them to the apartment, where May, Trisha, and Lin were waiting to see their houseguests.

"May made dinner already, but I guess if you're tired…" Al began.

"Are you kidding! I'm starving!" Sam perked up quickly.

"I thought that might change your mind." Al smiled. "Come on, let's go."

Central waited right outside the station.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we have to go to this stupid thing…" Roy grumbled as Riza tied his bowtie. "It's the same thing every time." He was complaining about Fuhrer Grumman's annual Summer Ball. It was held every year to celebrate the country returning to the parliament sixteen years ago. Grumman, who was now pushing 70, also enjoyed seeing all the pretty girls in dresses, something he had once told Roy.<p>

"I don't know why you hate it so much." Riza sighed. "It gives us a great reason to get out for a night without Lily."

"I know, but the stupid State Alchemist exams begin in two weeks… I have to get all this stuff done for it… Grumman just had to move it at the last minute… I don't understand why he couldn't just keep it during the winter." Roy frowned.

"I have to go get dressed, Roy." Riza finished the bowtie. "Can you go wait for Elicia?"

"Elicia's babysitting? I thought she was in college in South City."

"Its summer Roy, all the universities have vacation."

"Oh. Right." Roy nodded. He walked out into the hallway, and found Lily eating dinner in the kitchen.

"Hi dad." The ten year old grinned. She had cut her hair shoulder length a few days ago, and he still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Hi." Roy smiled.

"You look nice." Lily said.

"Thanks. Are you going to be okay with Elicia tonight?" Roy asked, filling a glass with water from the faucet.

"Yeah, I like Elicia. She's cool." Lily nodded, as she slurped up the spaghetti on her fork.

There was a soft knock on the door. Roy gulped down the water that was in his mouth before putting the glass down and walking to the door. He opened it and saw twenty-one year old Elicia Hughes. Her light colored hair was being held back from her face with an orange head band, and a large smile was on her face.

"Hello, Uncle Roy." Elicia said happily. Roy and Riza saw Elicia and Gracia so often that the Aunt and Uncle titles just managed to form on their own. Both of them actually liked it.

"Hey, Elicia, come on in." Roy stepped out of the doorway. "How's college?"

"It's great! I really love it in South City, but nothing beats being home." She said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Roy smiled.

"Oh, hello Elicia." Riza said from the hallway. Both Roy and Elicia looked over. Roy's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Every year they went to the ball, and every year, Riza would make his jaw drop. Her strapless gown was a dark purple, and she wore very simple silver jewelry, including her usual silver ball earrings. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and she was wearing neutral colored make-up.

"You look so pretty, Aunt Riza!" Elicia said, in her usual bubbly manner.

"Thank you." Riza smiled.

"Uh... um... You…" Roy was barely able to speak. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Riza nodded. "Thank you again, Elicia. I think Lily is still in the kitchen eating."

"Alright. I'll have her asleep before you get home, like usual!" Elicia said. "You two have fun!"

"Fun… Right." Roy grumbled as he and Riza left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Roy sat in the driver's seat, waiting for Riza to come out. She had forgotten her bag in the apartment and went back up to get it. A few people were walking around the city at this time. It was probably around nine. He looked out at the sidewalk, and saw three people making their way past the car. It was Alphonse with two others. The shortest one had his hair in a ponytail, just like Ed's. The other…<p>

Looked just like him… _Everett._

He waited in silence for the three of them to pass the car. Once he could no longer hear them, he exhaled loudly. That was his son. Riza was right. The resemblance was uncanny. Although, the kid was a lot thinner than he had ever been, he could almost be considered scrawny. Roy jumped when the passenger door opened, and Riza sat next to him. He must've had an odd look on his face, because she gave him one back.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Riza asked.

"He's here." Was all he could say.

"Who?" Riza frowned.

"Everett's in Central."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**_ I am going to try doing one Author's Note. So, I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. I wrong another long one to make up for it! It's Al! Alphonse finally decided to show his face in the story! And he and May have to girls? Aw. I've always felt that Al would make a great dad... :3 So! Next chapter is already in the works. You shouldn't have to wait too long! Don't forget to review! I love you guys!_


	10. Rapture

**A/N:**_ I told many of you who reviewed that I would update on the fourth of July. I was planning to, until my computer decided to catch a virus that made it unusuable. I managed to remove it, thank goodness, but the document for this chapter was lost, and I had to rewrite it from memory! So, if it seems a little rushed, it isn't intentional, I just couldn't remember all the wonderful detail and vocabulary I used before... :( Any way! Happy reading! Don't forget to review! Sorry it took a little longer than expected. Many of you also asked for more RoyAi romance. Ask and you shall recieve. I hope I did their love justice, since I'm not very good at writing romantic stuff. I don't have much experience with romance. In writing and my personal life, so there is no writing from experience in that part. Ha. ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

"_Rapture"_

The day Roy lost his sight to truth was the first day in his adult life where he was truly frightened. He was sure that he would never see Riza again, never be able to look into those chocolate eyes and see her smile. When Riza told him she was pregnant, he had felt that fear again. He couldn't be a father with the future he had in mind. And yet here he was, with the woman he loved, and a daughter. The only thing that was missing was their son.

He had just come home from another long day. The State Alchemist exams were tomorrow, and he wasn't nearly prepared as he should be. He managed to bring home the files on the people who had signed up, to go over before tomorrow. Placing the folders down on the desk in the living room, he heard soft humming and clanking in the kitchen. A small smile formed on his lips, as he removed his uniform jacket, and walked into the kitchen.

Riza was cooking dinner, her hair pulled back in its usual style. She spotted him out of the corner of her eye, and smiled.

"You're home late." She said.

"I was lucky to get out when I did." Roy sighed. "Where's Lily?"

"She's sleeping over a friend's house." Riza answered, putting something into the oven.

"So we have the whole night alone, huh?" Roy said slyly. He grabbed Riza's hand, and pulled her towards him. He put his hand on the curve of her back, holding her against him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Not now…" Riza laughed. "Dinner will burn!" She tried to push away from him playfully. He finally let her go.

"But that's not a 'no' right?" Roy said.

"Maybe." Riza smiled.

"Hey…" Roy mumbled.

"Hm?" Riza turned back to him. He walked over to her place at the kitchen sink, and tucked a stray strand of hair that had fallen out of the clip, behind her ear.

"I didn't forget that tomorrow is our anniversary, just in case you were worried." Roy mumbled. "But I don't think we'll be able to do anything, because of the exams."

"It's okay…" Riza turned back to the sink. She felt Roy's hand caress her shoulder, and she turned back around.

"No, it's not. So, why don't we do something tonight?"

"But dinner…"

"We don't have to go out. I can help you with dinner." Roy smiled, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"You want to help me?" Riza said in disbelief.

"Of course! I don't know how much help I'll be though." Roy's smile slowly became a frown.

"I love you." Riza said, catching Roy a little off guard. He found her standing closer to him than before… All he had to do was lean in a little to kiss her. The kiss held as much passion as it had 16 years ago. He stopped kissing her, unable to stop smiling. She looked up at him.

"I love you too." He whispered. He went back in for another kiss, but found Riza's finger standing between them.

"Dinner will burn, Roy." She laughed softly. "I promise we will finish, but not now."

"Oh fine." Roy sighed. "I have some files to go through anyways. Unless you really do need my help."

"I'll be alright." Riza said.

Roy brought the files into the kitchen to keep his wife company. He sat at the table, flipping through the alphabetized exam entries. All he was really looking at was names, ages, and alchemic types.

_Ian Adler – 24 years old; environmental-based alchemy_

This kid didn't seem to promising.

_Dennis Cavalier – 31 years old; unspecified alchemy_

Boring.

_Todd W. Fox – 26 years old; unspecified alchemy_

Didn't anyone specialize in an alchemy type anymore?

_Josephine Leclerc – 21 years old; biological alchemy_

A girl, huh? He should keep a close eye on her.

_Kelvin C. Marder – 20 years old; unspecified alchemy_

Again with the unspecified?

Roy picked up the next file, and was just about to open it when he heard Riza clear her throat. He looked over at her.

"Have you heard anything about him?" she asked quietly.

"No. I haven't." Roy shook his head. Riza had never really noticed it before, but his jet black hair was beginning to gray on his hairline. She sighed, and went back to cleaning some of the dishes she had used. Roy couldn't help but smile.

As Roy stated to flip through the next file, his heart sank into his stomach and his smile quickly faded. He dropped the folder onto the table. He stared at it like it was on fire. How did this happen? Wasn't the military supposed to stop this from happening?

Riza noticed her husband's sudden silence. He had said something about every other file, but he remained silent with this one. She walked over to the table, and saw the file and admission form lying open. He looked at her for a moment before looking back at the file.

_Everett A. McCay – 16 years old; water-based alchemy_

* * *

><p>Everett quickly realized that there were no calm moments in an Elric household. Even with Al, which he and Sam both found surprising. Trisha and Lin were complaining about who was bothering who, May was telling them to be quiet, and all Al could do was try to calm everyone down.<p>

He and Sam were sitting on the couch in the living room. They looked at each other, and then looked away. Sam was tired from his first week as an apprentice, and Everett felt like his skin was crawling, he was so nervous for the written exam tomorrow. He couldn't believe he was this close to his dream. It scared him more than anything. It was just beginning to get dark now, and dinner would be ready soon. Everett wasn't particularly hungry, since his nerves were making him nauseous.

"Did you hear anything about that apartment yet?" Sam asked.

"No. I don't think that land lady was thrilled about two sixteen year old tenants." Everett sighed, slumping down on the couch even further than he already was. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"To do what?" Sam mumbled.

"I don't know, walk around? We've only been here for five days, and we haven't just walked around yet." Everett said.

"Sure. It's a little crazy in here anyway." Sam nodded once, as he stood. "Uncle Al, we're going out for a little while!"

"Want us to save some food for you?" Al's head poked out of the kitchen. Sam looked at Everett.

"We'll eat somewhere else tonight." Everett answered.

"Okay. See you later." Al smiled.

"Daddy! Come here!" A little golden haired girl with black eyes appeared. She pulled Al back into the kitchen.

"Hold on, Lin!" Al said, as he disappeared.

Everett and Sam grabbed their coats and opened the door. Both were surprised to see Genny, who looked as if she was just about to knock.

* * *

><p>"Roy, slow down!" Riza exclaimed from the passenger seat of the car. Her husband was speeding through the streets of Central. He was convinced that Grumman had something to do with Everett being allowed to take the alchemy exam. That man always had a hidden agenda. "Roy!"<p>

"Sorry." Roy grumbled, pressing the brake pedal lightly. "This shouldn't have happened, Riza."

"I don't think they're going to let you anywhere near the Fuhrer's estate when you're like this." Riza said calmly.

"Well, we'll have to find out." Roy said, as they arrived at the towering fortress that was Central Command. On the way to the Fuhrer's estate, Roy got several confused looks from officers that were still on duty. He was off duty for the day, and he wasn't in his uniform. They were probably wondering what the hell was going on to make him come in dressed casually, and dragging his wife with him. They walked up to the estate, the Mustangs were stopped by security.

"I need to speak with Fuhrer Grumman!" Roy shouted.

"General, I need to ask you to calm down!" the young officer said.

"Well, General, what a surprise." An old voice said from the main doorway. Grumman motioned for the young officer to let Roy and Riza by. "Come in."

"No, first you need to answer something for me!" Roy growled.

"About?" Grumman asked, smiling like he usually did.

"My son!" Roy shouted. Several of the officers guarding the door looked back at Mustang, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Roy, I suggest we talk inside." Grumman said. Riza couldn't agree more, but when she took Roy's hand, he pulled it back.

"No!" Roy said angrily. "You let him sign up for the exams! You told us when he was born that we couldn't have any contact with him, unless we wanted to be court martialled! We've been good this long! So I'm asking you, why allow him to become a state alchemist, where I have to deal with him directly!"

"Your wife is no longer in the military, Mustang." Grumman looked over his glasses. "I will overlook what I said. I know the pressure and hurt caused by not being able to contact someone you love, only having to watch from a distance as they grow up having no idea of who you are. I don't wish that on anyone."

"What?" Riza asked, neither of them knew what he was talking about.

"He's your son. I will no longer hold that threat over your head." Grumman said.

Riza felt like she was set free. Her son was now within her reach. Roy, however, felt worried. Not because he could talk to his son without fear of court martial, but because he now no longer had a reason to refuse Everett the State Alchemy title. If the kid was any good, and being his son he probably was, he would be the second youngest State Alchemist. Roy would have to grant his son's request to become a dog of the military.

"Good night, sir." Roy said quietly, as he turned to leave. Riza stood there, watching him walk away for a moment. She knew why he wasn't as happy as she was. She didn't like the idea of her son becoming a state alchemist either. She said good night to Grumman, and caught up to her husband.

"Roy…" she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Roy nodded. "You must be happy, huh?"

"Yes, but a part of me is terrified. Even though we are now allowed contact with him, how are we supposed to tell him?"

"He'll probably figure it out on his own." Roy mumbled. "It won't take a genius to figure out we're related. The kid looks just like me when I was sixteen."

"He's a bit taller though." Riza said softly. Roy smirked, as he started the car.


	11. Of Alchemy and Origins

**A/N:**_ This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I know you've all be waiting to see Everett figure it out, so I decided not to split the chapter up! Don't you just love me? hahaha So, I must say, this came out a little darker than I orignally intended, but I've been watching Black Butler all day, so I guess it got into my mind that it needed to be darker. *sigh* I hope you like it! I added some Armstrong, since I freaking love him and I thought he should be included. I love how he's stoic one moment, then completely sparkly the next. XD I do hope you enjoy this! I won't hold you back any longer!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

"_Of Alchemy and Origins"_

This was it. Everett stood in the court yard of Central Command, staring at it in awe. He entered the building, and took a right down the first corridor, like he had been told. He was grasping a leather cuff on his wrist. It had been a gift from Genny, to wish him good luck on his exam. She had a small silver plate installed in the leather, with his transmutation circle carved into it. 'So you won't have to draw with chalk anymore!' was what she told him. He was grateful for the gift, but it didn't help at all with his nerves. He was shaking he was so nervous.

As he continued down the hall to the testing area, a group of officers walked by, giving him an odd look, then whispered to each other. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he didn't really care either. Finally a sign on a door appeared in his view. 'State Alchemist Exams'.

He opened the door, and found himself in an open room, with desks situated throughout it. A man in a military uniform sat at a larger desk, facing the doorway. He looked up at Everett and smiled.

"You here for the State Alchemy exam?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Everett nodded.

"Name?"

"Everett McCay." He mumbled.

"Here's the written exam. The physical exam will be tomorrow. You will need to be here half an hour earlier. Understood?"

"Yes…" Everett said, taking the packet and a pen from the man.

"You will start the exam in ten minutes, once everyone has arrived." The officer instructed. Everett found a desk near the front, and waited. There were two people sitting behind him, who seemed to know each other. Having nothing to do himself, he listened to their conversation.

"Did you hear that rumor about General Mustang?" the woman asked her friend.

"No, is there one?" the man said.

"Yeah. My brother's friend is part of Fuhrer Grumman's security detail. Apparently the General visited the Fuhrer last night. Turns out he and his wife had a kid when they still worked together."

"That can't be right. They only have a daughter." The man sighed.

"No, listen! Their kid is taking the exam today, apparently. The General wasn't happy about it, I guess."

"Was he adopted, then? How old is he supposed to be?"

"I don't know. We'll have to watch to see if anyone looks like him!" the woman laughed softly.

"It's probably just a dumb rumor, Josephine." The guy said.

Everett rolled his eyes. Some rumors were just too stupid. This one sounded completely fake. If General Mustang, a man he had never seen, had a son with his subordinate, he would've tried a lot harder to keep it a secret. Who was that stupid?

"The exam will begin in one minute!" the officer at the front of the room said, loudly. Everett cleared his mind, and began going over his study materials in his head. He was ready for this. This was it. His moment. He couldn't screw this up.

-oo0oo-

"Do you think he's alright?" Genny asked her brother. They had been out, looking for possible apartments to live in for the past two hours. They were going to meet Everett after the exam and get something to eat, so they were trying to stay near Central Command, which was proving a little difficult.

"Yeah, he studied all night last night." Sam said. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's okay. It would be better with a view." She mumbled, looking out a small window.

"Our first choice has a great view, but that damned lady won't call us back." Sam growled. "Hey,"

"What?" Genny said.

"What the deal with you coming all the way to Central to give Everett that transmutation bracelet?"

"I wanted to give it to him in person." Genny answered. "Dad said it was okay if I came down for a few days, as long as I stayed with Uncle Al and Aunt May."

"You like him, don't you?" Sam grinned, having the same stupid looking grin as his father.

"No! NO! Of course not!" Genny said loudly.

"You do too! I can tell by the way you look at him." Sam laughed.

"Sam! Stop it!" Genny put her hand on her hips, her braid leaping into the air for a moment, due to her whipping her head around. "I don't…"

"Why don't you just tell him?" Sam asked, far more serious than before.

"Stop it." Genny said. "I am going to go look at the bedrooms." She made her way into the first room, and looked around at the empty walls and floor.

Of course she liked Everett! He was one of her closest friends. She just wasn't sure if she liked him that way. He was handsome, and his warm brown eyes made her want to melt. Every time he touched her, even if it was him just rubbing up against her as he walked by, a shiver ran through her body. He was smart, kind, funny. But she felt like there was a side of him she hadn't seen yet.

"Hey, Gen, what time is it?" Sam called from the other room. She looked down at her watch, and realized it was later than she thought.

"We need to get to Central Command!" she ran out of the room. "Everett is probably done by now! Come on!"

"We don't have to run, Genny! Hey!" Sam shouted, but she was already out the door.

-oo0oo-

Roy sat at his desk. It was near the end of the day, and he was waiting anxiously for the written exam scores to be brought to him. Almost as soon as he thought the scores were taking too long, the doors burst open, and in walked the ever so sparkly Alex Louis Armstrong, who was now a Colonel, and working with Mustang in the State Alchemy program.

"Good evening, General!" Armstrong said loudly. "You must be anxiously awaiting the scores for the exams, no doubt!"

"Just hand them over, will you?" Roy's eyebrow twitched, as he held out his hand. Armstrong handed Roy the file folder with the exam scores.

"Have you heard the rumor going around about you?" Armstrong asked, suddenly very serious.

"Which rumor is it this time?" Roy asked. There had been at least three rumors that had gone around since he was promoted to General. First, that he and Riza were divorcing, or that he was resigning. They were all quite stupid.

"That you and your wife had a son while she was still your subordinate." He answered. Roy's eyes widened involuntarily. He looked up at the much larger man, unable to speak. "So it's true then."

"Yes." Roy answered, after a very long moment of silence. "Is that all Colonel?"

"Is it also true that he is taking the exam?"

"Maybe." Roy answered carefully.

"Sir, why didn't anyone know?"

"Not even the kid himself knows, Colonel. We gave him up right after he was born, for his and our protection."

"I see." Armstrong said. "Is that why Riza took that long leave of absence?"

"Yeah." Roy was starting to hate these questions.

"So, he must be around sixteen, then…"

"Colonel Armstrong, where are you trying to go with this conversation?" Roy grumbled.

"General, it must've been difficult, giving up your only son!" Armstrong's normal sparkly demeanor reappeared. "You and Riza must have been heartbroken!" The next thing Roy knew, he was being embraced by the suddenly shirtless man, and was being held almost too tight to breath. "I couldn't imagine giving away my first born! Oh the agony you must have felt!"

"Damn it! Put your shirt back on!" Roy pushed the muscled man away. "We're fine, I promise! Now get back to work!"

"Sorry, sir. Right away." He turned to the door. "I believe you will enjoy the scores, General Mustang. Good night!" Armstrong said, as he left Roy's office

"Good night." Roy said. When Armstrong closed the door behind him, Roy grabbed the folder, and opened it. Only two people had nearly perfect scores, the others clearly should have studied more. Josephine Leclerc had a 92%, while Everett, his son, had a 97%. The kid had beat Roy's score of 94%. He couldn't help but smile. Everett would have to be pretty great at the physical exam tomorrow if he wanted to become a State Alchemist, though. He would have to tell Riza about this. He found himself feeling proud that his son had done so well. It was the fatherly type proud that he had felt with Lily. It was weird feeling it with a son he had never officially known.

_You and Riza must have been heartbroken! _Roy suddenly couldn't help but remember the months after they gave up Everett. Riza had suffered from postpartum depression, or maybe it was just depression caused by giving up her baby, Roy had never been sure. Even Roy himself had been a little depressed. He had been handed his son, minutes after he had been born, by Winry, who had helped Riza deliver. The infant had more black hair than he had ever seen on a baby. Roy suddenly didn't want to give him up, he wanted to keep him. But he had already done so much to help Riza realize they weren't ready, and he couldn't go back on his word to the McCay's either. So, he and Riza gave their baby away, sixteen years ago. That baby was now a teenager who had no clue what life held for him. And even with all the horrific memories the boy had, he still kept moving forward, and didn't allow anything to hold him back. And for that, Roy couldn't be prouder.

-oo0oo-

_The Day of the Physical Exam_

"You might want to eat up, Everett. You're going to need all the strength you can get today!" Al smiled from across the table at breakfast.

"I know. But I'm too worried to eat anything." Everett said softly.

"Everett, you don't have anything to be worried about." Genny said from next to him.

"Yeah, you could kick Genny's ass any day." Sam said, chewing on a piece of egg. Genny shot him a glare.

"Sam!" May snapped. "Language please!"

"Uh oh, Sammy has to put a cen in the swear jar!" Lin giggled.

"Don't call me that!" Sam said through his teeth.

"There's a rumor going around Central about General Mustang, apparently. I've overheard several people talking about it." May mumbled. "I didn't really get what it was about…"

"They're saying that he and his wife had a kid while they still worked together." Everett answered. "And that their kid is taking the exams. It's actually kind of stupid, who would actually let that happen, right?" Everett looked around to see Al, May and Genny staring at him, Genny's mouth was open. "What?"

"That is pretty stupid!" Al laughed. "I don't know where people come up with this stuff!"

"Yeah, it does sound dumb." Genny said, looking down at her lap.

"Okay…" Everett could feel an awkwardness he didn't understand hanging in the air. "Well, I should get going. I don't want to be late." He stood, and began walking over towards the coat hanger.

"I'll come with you!" Genny stood up from the table.

"Are you sure? I'm driving there. You'll have to wait for me." Everett mumbled. He had gotten a car last week, and he hadn't been able to really use it yet.

"I can wait!" Genny nodded, grabbing her own coat.

"Alright." Everett said, watching her swing open the front door.

"Good luck, Everett!" Al said, from the conjoined dining room/living room.

"You'd better come back with that pocket watch! We're counting on you!" Sam grinned.

"Right." Everett said nervously.

Everett had left Genny in the lobby area, while he went to the same room as yesterday. He quickly spotted the rumor girl from the day before. She kept eye contact with him as he gave his name to the officer at the desk.

Everett was the eighth person to be called to the exam room. Where they would have to prove their alchemic ability in front of those in charge of the state alchemy program. He followed a very large, mustached, blonde man, who called himself Colonel Armstrong, to the room. He walked into the middle of the badly lit room, and stopped. He looked ahead of him, and saw a black haired man, whose face was hidden by a shadow due to the poor lighting, with two officers of either side of him. He made sure his cuff was still on his wrist, and nervously turned it a couple times.

-oo0oo-

He was ten feet away from his son. Roy could see every one of his features perfectly, under the spotlight. The kid was a little thin, his hair a little longer, and his eyes the same chocolate color as Riza's. It would take a complete idiot not the link them as related. He noticed Everett's nervous twitching, spinning the cuff on his wrist over and over again.

"Begin." He said firmly, his voice sounding a little angrier than he originally intended. Roy realized he was nervous himself, but for a completely different reason.

"Okay." Everett nodded once. He looked down, and pulled out a canteen that had been hanging around his shoulder. "Is it okay if I pour this onto the floor?"

"Please." Roy said.

Everett did exactly that. Once the water had been emptied onto the floor, Everett lifted his arm until it was parallel with the floor. He brought his other hand to the cuff, and the water on the floor began to form a smooth pole of ice, which reached Everett's outstretched arm. He lifted it, and tossed it into the air, a move Roy was not expecting. With a quick tap on his array, the pole splintered into sharp pieces as it fell back into his hand, which was now over his head. Roy realized that the pieces were headed straight toward him. But before he had a chance to flinch, he heard ice hitting ice. He opened his eyes to see a thin wall of frozen water in front of him, the flying pieces lying in front of it. The wall quickly turned to water again, and he found Everett standing a foot away, his hands in a puddle of his canteen water on the ground.

Roy had to admit that his skill and agility was impressive. He certainly didn't expect that much from a boy, his son or not. But, Everett did have a pretty good teacher. Everett stood, and looked at Roy. There was a nervous smile on his face, which quickly turned into a confused stare. The shadow of his hair no longer hid his face this close up, Roy quickly realized. Everett just continued staring.

"Who...Who are you?" Everett asked softly.

"He's General Roy Mustang, kid! Respect your soon to be superior!" an officer next to Roy said.

"There's no need for that." Roy held up his hand, silencing the officer. "That was impressive kid; I actually didn't think you'd be any good."

"Thank you…" Everett still looked confused.

-oo0oo-

His thoughts were racing as the General spoke to him. Why did this man look so much like him, or rather, why did he look so much like this man? He was searching for something in his mind. Something that would help him figure out why he suddenly felt so uneasy.

_"You look nothing like either of them…" _Genny's voice rang through his head.

"_I've thought the same thing. They both have brown hair and different colored eyes. So where did I get this hair from, right?" _It was a conversation they had two years ago about his parents…

_"Did you hear that rumor about General Mustang? Turns out he and his wife had a kid when they still worked together. Their kid is taking the exam today, apparently… We'll have to watch to see if anyone looks like him!" _it was the voice of that rumor girl.

_"Was he adopted, then?"_

_Adopted._

_Adopted… Adopted? Was he their son?_

No. That couldn't be right. Then he remembered the faces of Al, May and Genny when he had repeated the rumor at breakfast. They all looked shocked, almost terrified. No… His parents would've told him… But if he had been born to two military officers; they would've wanted to keep it a secret, because it was against military law… So, they probably wouldn't have told him… No. No…

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Mustang's voice said, but it was like Everett was lost in his mind. That voice… Why did it sound comforting, familiar even? He had never met General Mustang in his life…

"Who are you?" Everett asked, his voice far away, even to himself. He began to feel light headed, and unsteady. Like he could topple over at any second. He felt his knees buckle.

"Hey!" someone shouted. Voices became muffled, and his sight became blurry. Then everything faded.

-oo0oo-

Everett woke to find himself in a hospital bed, in the military hospital. It hadn't been a dream; the nauseated feeling in his stomach told him that. He looked over, and saw Genny and another blonde woman sitting in the corner, talking softly. Everett sat up slowly, making the bed creak a little. Genny looked over.

"Everett!" she said, getting up and walking over to his bed side. "You're awake." The other blonde woman got up slowly, but didn't come over. "Everett, this is…"

"I know who you are." Everett said coldly. "You're my mother, aren't you?" He had seen her face while he had been dreaming, after he fainted. She was younger in his dream, but it was undoubtedly her. The woman's face froze.

"I am." She said, her voice was strong, but her body language showed sadness.

"I have one question for you, and then I want you to leave." Everett's eyes became as cold as his tone.

"Everett!" Genny gasped, but she went ignored.

"Ask it, then." Riza said, walking over to him.

"Why?" he said, pausing. "Why give me up, only to start a happy little family a few years later? I thought I was alone. I lived most of my life with an alcoholic, irresponsible woman. Why not tell me then? Why let me suffer like that? Why?"

"We had no idea things were turn out that way…" Riza answered, her mouth stayed stoic, but her eyes were full of tears.

"Get out!" Everett barked, causing both Riza and Genny to flinch. Riza nodded once, and left the room.

"Everett…"

"I meant both of you." Everett growled.

"What?" Genny was a little shocked.

"You knew, right? I could tell by that look on your face earlier. How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you know?"

"Everett you're scaring me…"

"How long, Genny?"

"I—I found out right after your aunt died…" she could see a fire burning in Everett's eyes. "My parents told me I couldn't tell you! I wanted to! I swear!"

"That doesn't help me now. Does it?" Everett's glare was something she had never seen before.

"Who are you!" Genny shouted. She threw a large envelope at him, and ran out of the room. He managed to catch it. It made a metallic sound, and a silver pocket watch fell out of the unsealed side. He was angry, but the paper inside the envelope made him curious. He had obviously made it into the program. He didn't feel pride or excitement like he had planned. He was just angry. His anger over the current situation overruled that of finally becoming a State Alchemist.

_By the order of Fuhrer Grumman, Everett McCay has been given the title of "Polar Alchemist", and is now a certified State Alchemist._

He finally understood why teacher called his specializing in water alchemy ironic. His new title was just as ironic, he thought to himself. It had two meanings in his case. And now that he understood it, he wished he could go back to being ignorant.

His entire life had just been pulled out from under him, and Genny expected him to be okay? He couldn't stop feeling betrayed, lied to, and stupid. How did he not figure it out sooner? He looked nothing like his 'parents', Alice and Ben. He always thought it was a fluke of genetics. He laughed softly at his own stupidity. He was outraged, but at the same time, he felt like a part of him he didn't know had been missing was suddenly there. He knew in his heart that he shouldn't have been so cold to his mother and Genny, but all he wanted to do was be alone. Shouting at them seemed like the quickest, but least efficient way to do it. This was all way too much for him to handle in one day.

-oo0oo-

Roy was on his way to Everett's hospital room when he saw Riza running towards him. Before he could say anything, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was crying uncontrollably. He embraced her tightly, having no idea why she was crying.

"He hates me…" she sobbed. "He asked me why we abandoned him! I didn't want to! I didn't!"

"Shh. I know that. Riza… He just needs time to figure it out... I'm sure he'll…" Roy spoke in a whisper, trying to calm her down.

"No… His eyes, they were so… cold. He told me to leave… He hates us. We did that to him! It's our fault he was orphaned!"

"Hey, that is no one's fault!" Roy said sternly. "You can't go blaming yourself for that!"

"I just want to go home, Roy." Riza whimpered into his uniform.

"Go sit in the car, Riza. I'll be right there." He instructed.

"He doesn't want to see us…" Riza said, as he left their embrace.

"He doesn't have that choice anymore." Roy said, marching toward his room.

"What are you going to do?" Riza asked, but Roy didn't answer. She slowly walked out to the car, and waited for his husband, still unable to stop crying. If anyone could handle it, it was Roy. It probably wouldn't be resolved today, but maybe someday it would be.

She had never blamed herself for Everett becoming an orphan. But when you're being yelled at by the son you've never met, one's mind was very pliable. She would have felt just as guilty if he blamed her for the death of a pet. It didn't matter when someone was that worked up. She had managed to calm down enough to realize she had been in hysterics. All she could do now was wait for Roy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**_ We get to find out what Roy does next chapter. I am going to try making my chapters longer, since I've had several requests to do so. As I said last chapter, ask and you shall recieve. Tell me what you thought! I need to know! Well, I don't need to, I just want to, but lets pretend I need to. ;) I've decided this isn't going to be a "They make up and live happy forever" story. I am going to bring in a new antagonist for them to fight. I got the idea from a friend. You'll get to see Ed, Al, Roy and Riza in action again (though, I don't know what Ed is going to do without Alchemy... Any suggestions?)! To prove that they're not all old farts. tehehe They will fight along side their children! (I am taking suggestions for an antagonist too, since I'm not sure if I like my idea. Tell me what you would like to see!) Hope you enjoyed the long chapter, and equally long Author's Note! My love goes out to you, my readers!_


	12. Illuminated

**A/N:**_ Oh my goodness! I'm sorry everyone! I didn't plan on waiting this long to update! Time goes by too fast! So sorry! I've been busy/lazy lately! I won't hold you back from reading any longer! Enjoy the chapter that took three weeks to write... ;D_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

"_Illuminated"_

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Everett said, as he watched General Mustang come into the room. He was getting ready to leave, having discharged himself. He was finishing putting on his t-shirt. The older man, his father, didn't stop until he was about a foot away from him. Everett quickly realized he was about two inches taller. Just as Everett began to speak again, Roy raised his hand and slapped him, hard enough to make him fall back onto the bed. "What the hell was that for!"

"For making your mother cry." Roy growled. It was a strange thing, calling Riza his mother. While she was in fact his mother, it felt still felt weird.

"She deserved it." Everett said, saying it even though he knew it wasn't true.

"No! She wanted to keep you! I convinced her to give you up, so if anyone deserves your anger, it's me! Not her! Do you understand!" Roy angrily grabbed Everett's collar. He looked into the familiar brown eyes, which for a moment looked terrified. Then the boy's hand grabbed Roy's wrist and pushed it away.

"Get off of me!" Everett snapped, as he stood back up. "I just want to be left alone."

"Why?" Roy asked, still a little mad.

"Gee, I don't know! Maybe because I just found out the parents I've missed for the past twelve years aren't actually my real ones! Maybe because I've thought I was an orphan, while you and my mother have been playing happy family! You gave me up to protect yourselves, and I was the one who had to pay for it!" Everett shouted. "I was a mistake, so you chose to cover it up and ignore me."

"You were not a mistake!" Roy said. Sure, Everett wasn't planned, but Roy never considered him a mistake…

"Then why didn't you keep me!" Everett asked angrily. Roy stood silent, unable to come up with an answer right away. "That's what I thought."

Everett grabbed his coat and left the room, walking very quickly. Roy followed him, grabbing his arm in the busy hallway.

"Why don't you get it! I don't want anything to do with you!" Everett yanked his arm away, and began running down the hall, leaving Roy standing there.

Roy felt like he couldn't move. He hadn't expected the encounter to go well, but he had no idea it would go as bad as it did. He understood that Everett was confused and angry. He had every right to be. Roy only wished it had gone better. Roy noticed that most of the people in the hallway were looking at him, causing him to grumble angrily. He wished everyone would mind their own business. Everett might not have been in this situation if that damned rumor hadn't reached him.

* * *

><p>Riza was still waiting out in the car when she saw Everett walk out of the hospital, clearly angry, and get into a car, which Al had brought over to the hospital for him. He was already driving? And how did he afford a car like that? Not even Roy could afford a luxury car like the one Everett was driving. She looked over at the ignition of Roy's car, and felt around for the keys Roy had given her when he told her come out here. She scooted over to the driver's seat, and started the car. Roy would just have to wait for her to come back. She watched Everett pull out of the lot, and she followed. She made sure to keep a good distance away, so not to be seen.<p>

She soon realized where they were going. He was heading towards the train station. She had a feeling about where he was going from there, but she wasn't sure. All she knew what that she was going to follow.

She parked the car several spaces away from him, and stood several people behind him in the ticket line, making sure she was seen. She heard him buy one ticket for West City, and she did the same.

He entered the train, and she did as well. She sat at the other end of the car for a few minutes after the train started moving. The only people in the train car at such a later hour were two business looking men, her and Everett.

She stood, and took down her hair, since it was beginning to get cold. She slowly made her way over to where Everett was sitting. Her heart was beating abnormally fast, she was nervous at what he would do, what he would say to her and if he would yell or not. When she was able to see him; he was looking down at the State Alchemist pocket watch in his hands, and looked like he had been crying. She couldn't turn back now; she was on a train for god's sake. She cleared her throat, and Everett looked up.

"I knew you were following me." He said softly.

"I… I just wanted to talk to you." Riza mumbled. She never was a person who mumbled, but it was something about the situation that she was in that made her a completely different person. "Can I sit with you?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." Everett sighed. Riza took the window seat across from him. Neither of them knew how to start a conversation. They sat there in an awkward silence, watching Central disappear in the sunset. Riza watched him, pulling on the sweater she was wearing.

"You drive a very expensive car for a boy your age." She said after an hour of silence.

"Yeah, I guess." Everett said. "Evelyn left me a lot of money after she died."

"You call her Evelyn?" Riza asked.

"Most of the time I did." Everett said softly. "I never really considered her my aunt. They take care of you, and love you. She didn't do either of those."

"Oh, I'm sure she loved you." Riza frowned. Everett looked at her directly, for the first time since he yelled at her in the hospital.

"No. She didn't. She never wanted kids; I was just a burden to her."

"I'm sorry." Riza looked down at her lap. "We didn't want to give you up, Everett, I promise. But, with everything that had happened before you, I just didn't think I could raise a baby. I've kept you close to me every day since I gave you away." Riza pulled at the necklace on her neck. She unclasped it, and extended her palm to Everett. He gently took the necklace from her.

"It's a locket…" he mumbled, opening it. "Of me…"

"Alice, your mother, gave that to me. She sent me a picture of you on your birthday every year." Riza smiled. "We have always loved you, you know. Not a day has gone by where your father and I haven't mentioned you, or wondered about how you were doing."

"Am I a lot like him?" Everett held the locket tightly. Things were getting to a point where he suddenly had so many questions for her, his anger was still there, but it was being covered by curiosity.

"You're just like him. Even the way you act. It's almost scary." Riza laughed. "You certainly are a Mustang." Everett heard the last name, the last name he should've had. The woman sitting in front of him was his mother, the mother he should've known. Was he being given a second chance to have a family? One where he didn't have to worry about being the responsible one? Hearing her laugh and seeing her smile was like a wakeup call. She wanted to know him; she wanted to be a part of his life. His father did too. He had been pushing it away since he had found out. He had always been smart, and very conscious of others, and he knew he was only hurting them, and himself, further by pushing everyone away. They had done what they thought was best. The locket he held in his hand was enough to tell him they loved him, much more than his Aunt ever had. Life was staring him in the face, giving him another chance. It wasn't going to slip through his fingers this time.

"I was going to go to Edan. I want to be angry at them, for leaving me. For dying. But…" Everett held back tears. "But I can't. Why can't I be mad at them for not telling me?"

"Everett…" Riza frowned, and moved next to him. "It's okay." She put a hand on her shoulder, not sure if he wanted any further contact.

"I need to ask you something." Everett turned to her.

"Anything."

"Did you ever regret giving me up?"

"Every day." Riza answered truthfully. "We didn't want to take you back after giving you to Alice and Ben. They wanted a baby so badly. We couldn't take that away from them and live with ourselves."

"I don't even remember them." Everett said.

"You were so little when they died. It's understandable." Riza frowned. Their silence returned for a while.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you." Everett said. The sun had now set outside, and the car was being lit by dim lights. "I don't usually have a temper."

"You were upset. Who wouldn't be."

"I shouted at Genny… Even though she had nothing to do with it." Everett realized that she probably wouldn't want to talk to him for a while. It would probably be best if he didn't go back to Al and May's when he got back to Central. "I'm still going to Edan, so you might want to catch the next train back to Central."

"I'd like to come with you, if you don't mind." Riza said. Everett seemed surprised at what she said.

"I—uh… No, it's okay, I guess." Everett nodded.

He was happy that she asked. Maybe this would work out in his favor after all.

* * *

><p>Winry had been listening to Ed's conversation over the phone with an upset Genny. Something had happened, and she was worried about what it could be. She waited for him to put down the phone before asking any questions.<p>

"So, what was all that about?" she asked.

"Everett figured it out. He knows about Roy and Riza being his parents. He ended up yelling at Genny." Ed sighed.

"Oh no, are they okay?"

"I don't know. Genny said Everett left the hospital after fainting, and he never came home. She doesn't know where he is."

"Everett fainted, why?" Winry mumbled.

"From shock, maybe? Gen was too upset to get any details out of her." Ed grumbled. "I should go make sure they're alright. Will you be okay alone?"

"Don't worry about me, Ed." Winry smiled. "I've waited for you here many times before."

"Right." Ed smiled faintly. Winry smiled, and turned back towards the living room. "Hey, Winry?"

"Yeah?" she spun around.

"I love you." Ed said softly, almost as if he was afraid of someone else hearing.

"I love you too. Now go and keep our children safe! If they come back with so much as one scratch, don't expect to sleep here anymore! Go pack some things and get going!" Winry's occaisional bossy self hadn't changed one bit since Ed had married her. And he loved it.

* * *

><p>Roy awoke the next morning to find that Riza still hadn't returned. He had figured out that she probably chased after Everett, but he had no idea where she chased him to. It worried him, not knowing where either of them were. Hopefully she would call or something.<p>

He heard a knock come from the front door. He threw on the shirt he had worn yesterday and a pair of pants that had been on the floor since the day before, and rushed to answer it. He looked through the peep hole, and saw familiar golden eyes and hair.

"The hell…" Roy grumbled, as he unlocked the door and opened it. "What are you doing here, Elric?"

"You know, just stopping by. I was on my way to Al's, but I thought I would stop here first, to see how things were. How's Riza?" Ed said quickly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday evening." Roy grumbled.

"She's been missing that long too?"

"Huh?"

"Everett hasn't been seen since he left the hospital." Ed said.

"Great." Roy slumped his shoulders. "That's just great."

"Don't worry, they're bound to show up. I'm sorry he had to find out his way, Mustang. He deserved to be told in a nicer manner." Ed said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Roy frowned.

"Well, I should head over to Al's, I need to make sure Genny's alright." Ed said.

"Hey, Elric." Roy said softly.

"What?"

"Thanks for taking care of him when he needed it."

"That is probably the only time you thanked me for anything, you know that?" Ed grinned. "He's a great kid, you know. He's a much better person than you'll ever be, that's for sure." Roy knew he was just trying to tick him off, but he couldn't help but feel a little irked by the comment. "If I hear anything about him or Riza, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be here all day." Roy nodded.

"One more thing…" Ed said before turning away from the door.

"Hm?" Roy was still a little drowsy.

"What are you going to do, once everything calms down?"

"I think we'll have to leave that up to him, right?" Roy said. He was talking to someone who knew his own son better than he did, and Roy didn't like it.

"Everett isn't the kind of kid who will go seeking your affection, Mustang." Ed sighed. "Considering the way he was brought up, it's not surprising."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roy asked.

"Everett's aunt was, from what I've heard, childlike and uncaring. Everett feels like he has to rely on himself in order to do anything. He doesn't go looking for help, because he's grown up knowing he won't get it. If you want him to be a part of your life, you have to tell him straight out, or he'll think you don't really give a crap. Get it?" Ed obviously cared about Everett, more than Roy realized. "That boy has become a part of my family too, so if he gets hurt, you'll be hearing from me."

"Anything else I should know about my son, Elric?" Roy tried not to growl. He wasn't mad that Ed was talking to him like he was an idiot, he was mad that Ed clearly knew more about Everett than he did. It was beginning to embarrass him, even though it was understandable, given the circumstance.

"Yeah, he's allergic to peanuts, and he can play the piano." Ed said plainly.

"Allergic to peanuts, huh?" Roy mumbled.

"Why are you smiling?" Ed asked. Roy didn't even realize he was, and quickly went back to his stoic expression.

"Shouldn't you be one your way to Al's?" Roy asked.

"Right. See you later, I suppose." Ed waved unenthusiastically, and began walking away. Roy closed the door. The small smile returned.

Allergic to peanuts, just like his grandfather. While Roy couldn't remember his father being allergic to peanuts, he remembered being told about it.

Funny how things worked out.


End file.
